La renaissance d'un ange
by Yuko-chan59
Summary: AU (Sterek) Derek vivait seul depuis ce jour funeste. Il avait perdu son amour et vivait en reclus de la société. Il évitait ses amis et sa famille jusqu'au jour où un événement changea tout son mode de vie. Co-auteur: ambroisine. Bêta-lectrice: Chacha la tortue yaoiste.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturer l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Note des auteurs : **Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deatfic.** Pour le bon déroulement de notre fiction, éviter de vouloir nous tuer, vous comprendrez par la suite notre requête.

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos idées car, même si on a notre ligne directive, nous n'avons pas encore écrit les chapitres et vos idées pourraient nous intéresser.

PS : pour les review, n'hésitez à les mettre sur nos deux profils pour qu'au moins l'une d'entre nous vous réponde.

* * *

Prologue:

Cela faisait six ans. Six longues années sans sa présence à ses côtés. Six années à venir sur ce lieu où il l'avait retrouvé endormi à jamais. Derek se dirigeait à cet endroit pour se recueillir encore et encore. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette couchée au même emplacement que lui en ce jour tragique. Cette personne était endormie. Il le savait. Il entendait sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il s'approcha encore mais ne voyait pas son visage, celui-ci caché par le bras de l'endormi. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était un adolescent au cheveux brun. Son odeur lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne voulait y croire. Il se pencha et secoua le garçon.

\- Debout ! C'est pas un endroit pour dormir ici ! Grogna-t-il.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et regarda éberlué la personne qui était en face de lui comme paralysé.

\- Vous pouvez me voir ? Remarque oui puisque vous m'avez touché ? Comment vous avez fait ? Normalement personne ne peut me voir et encore moins me toucher. Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial peut-être ? Parce que c'est vraiment hallucinant que vous pouvez me voir et encore plus me toucher. Dites, vous allez bien ? Parce que vous bougez pas, vous parlez pas… vous clignez même pas des yeux ! C'est à peine si vous respirez en faites !

Derek cligna des yeux en prenant une profonde et longue inspiration. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne voulait pas espérer en vain.

\- Tu es un humain. Comment personne ne pourrait te voir ? Dit-il agacé, car tout dans ce jeune homme lui rappelait son compagnon.

\- Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas un humain, je suis un esprit. Mais surtout n'ayez pas peur. Je suis pas méchant. Personne ne devrait me voir et me toucher, pour ça je suis étonné que vous puissiez le faire. Vous êtes médium ? Si c'est ça, c'est trop cool parce que vous pourriez m'aider. Par contre, je ne me souviens de rien de ma vie d'avant. Aucun souvenirs. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenu sur terre. Faudra que je fasse des recherches pour savoir ce que je fais là. Mais je ne sais même pas par où commençait. Dites, vous savez comment faire pour qu'un esprit comme moi retrouve la mémoire. Ah… j'en oublie de me présenter avec tout ça.

Reprenant sa respiration après cette longue tirade, il laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Salut ! Moi, c'est Stiles. Et vous ?

* * *

Nous espérons que ce prologue vous a plu et que vous continuerez à nous lire.

Normalement les chapitres suivants ne seront pas long à venir.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Arrivée à Beacon Hills

Petit rappel : Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire donc deux à la publier. Il est normal que vous trouviez deux mêmes histoires pour le fandom. Par contre, nous ne la publions que sur ce site. Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est un plagiat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturés l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles et pour les autres, on vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres.

Note des auteurs : **Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic.** Pour les reviews des non-adhérents, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. Nous sommes contentes que ce petit prologue vous ait plu. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'être intégrée à notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions à l'une ou à l'autre. Nous essayerons de vous répondre dès le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Beacon Hills

Il soupirait pour la dixième fois de la matinée. Il se demandait encore pourquoi son père avait accepté cette mutation. Ils étaient partis d'une superbe ville où celui-ci avait eu un très bon poste. Il avait du laisser tous ses amis pour se retrouver dans cette région reculée de Californie où il ne connaissait personne.

Il tourna la tête vers son père. Il le fixa pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'au moment où son père en eut marre de ce silence:

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien...

\- Je te connais, Stiles. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi t'as accepté de venir dans cette ville ? Il n'y a rien à faire ici ! Pas un chat ! C'est mort ! En plus, j'ai aucun ami ici et toi non plus ! Tu te retrouves dans un bureau de Shérif dans cette petite ville ! Papa, t'avais un super poste à San Diego ! Pourquoi on est parti de là-bas ?

\- Stiles... On ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. On s'enfermait dans un cercle de tristesse et de mélancolie à San Diego.

\- Tu voulais juste abandonner maman.…

\- Stiles... Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se morfonde comme ça sur notre sort. Elle aurait voulu qu'on vive normalement.

\- ...

L'adolescent resta silencieux durant le reste du trajet. Il savait que son père avait raison mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus être proche de la dernière demeure de sa mère. Il avait cette impression de l'abandonner. Quand le collège fut en vue, il se redressa sur son siège pour essayer de voir plus clairement le bâtiment.

\- Voilà ton école. Alors, ça te plaît ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller papa…

\- Pas aujourd'hui mais demain tu devras y aller. Pour le moment, nous devons nous installer et ensuite nous irons faire des courses.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin, Stiles regardant autour de lui, trouvant cette ville bien trop calme comparé à la grande ville d'où il venait. Le trajet ne fut pas long entre le complexe scolaire et leur maison et il lui fut aisé de le retenir.

\- Nous y sommes ! Dit le plus âgé en se garant devant une maison.

Stiles sortit de la voiture et la regarda attentivement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette maison était quand même mieux que leur appartement. Ils attendirent que le camion avec leurs meubles arrive avant de pouvoir entrer. Quand les déménageurs descendirent de leur véhicle et que la porte d'entrée fut ouverte, Stiles se précipita à l'intérieur et commença à visiter les lieux. Il ne voulait pas laisser à son père le choix de la chambre. Après avoir parcouru le rez-de-chaussée qui lui sembla convenable, il monta à l'étage et regarda attentivement les chambres. Bien qu'elles n'avaient pas des salles de bains attenantes comme il le pensait, il préféra prendre celle située près des escaliers. Elle était plus lumineuse selon lui. Il redescendit pour avertir les déménageurs.

\- Hé, c'est vous le chef des déménageurs ? Parce que si c'est ça, il faut que je vous dise laquelle est ma chambre. Si je ne vous le dis pas, vous saurez pas où mettre mes affaires. Ça serait bête que vous mettiez mes affaires dans une autre chambre. Pas que ça serait un gros problème, enfin si, ça en serait un puisque ça ferait une perte de temps et le temps c'est précieux. En plus, on doit tout déballer avant d'aller faire des courses et si on perds du temps à faire des échanges de pièces, ça sera du temps en moins pour le rangement et pour les courses.

L'homme en question regarda éberlué l'adolescent avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait jamais vu un gamin de son gabarit parler autant sans rester sur place. C'est à peine qu'il avait pris une respiration entre deux.

\- Ouais, c'est bien moi, petit.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas si petit que ça ! J'ai 13 ans, vous savez ! Et c'est pas à mon âge qu'on peut encore m'appeler « petit ». Si vous faites référence à ma taille, c'est de la discrimination. Parce qu'avant d'appeler quelqu'un petit, il faudrait peut-être…

\- C'est bon ! Le coupa-t-il. Alors, elle est où ta chambre ?

\- Vous entrez dans la maison, vous prenez les escaliers et une fois en haut, c'est la chambre sur votre droite. Vous voyez, celle qui a deux fenêtres côte à côte mais sur deux murs différents.

En voyant la tête de l'homme qui s'agaçait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il commença à lui sourire avant d'ajouter en le pointant du doigt.

\- Et ne croyait pas que j'ai oublié que vous m'avez appelé petit. C'est pas essayant de détourner mon attention en posant une question que ça efface de mon esprit ce que vous avez dit avant.

\- Stiles ! C'est pas le moment d'embêter les déménageurs. Va plus commencer à ranger la cuisine. Tout a été descendu du camion pour cette pièce. Ça aiderait beaucoup que tu commences à le faire. Dit son père en venant à la rescousse du pauvre homme avant qu'il ne veuilles étrangler son fils.

\- D'accord, papa ! Dit-il en s'engouffrant rapidement dans la maison.

\- Ça doit pas être tous les jours facile avec lui.

\- Même s'il souffre de TDAH, il est très intelligent et je préfère le voir parler énormément plutôt qu'il ait une crise de colère comme beaucoup ont à cause de cette maladie. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus turbulent qu'un autre garçon de son âge.

\- Ça explique tout. En sachant ça, on a moins envie de vouloir le prendre en grippe. Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a un camion à décharger. Allez les gars ! On se remet au boulot, la pause est finie.

Le déchargement du camion se passa sans problème et Stiles avait fini de ranger et de nettoyer tout le rez-de-chaussée pendant ce temps-là. Même s'il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée d'être loin de sa mère, il se faisait à l'idée de vivre dans cette maison qu'il avait aménagé en grande partie tout seul, son père supervisant les déménageurs avec leur chef. À l'étage, son père s'occuperait lui-même de sa chambre et lui aménagerait la sienne, bien qu'il sache déjà comment il allait mettre les meubles. Sa commode serait à côté du placard mural contre le mur de gauche en entrant suivit de son lit qui sera en travers de la pièce. La tête de son lit ne sera pas contre un mur comme beaucoup le fond mais parallèle au coin du mur, ce qui lui permettra de se lever d'un côté comme de l'autre de la pièce. Il y aura également une table de chevet qui accueillera son réveil et une photo de sa défunte mère. Contre le mur opposé de sa commode, il placera un petit meuble à côté de la fenêtre sur lequel il mettra son imprimante et à côté de ce meuble, il place sera son bureau et son ordinateur. C'est comme ça qu'il avait procédé pour chacune des pièces qu'il avait aménagé. Mais avant de faire l'installation de sa chambre, il s'offrit une petite pause en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en buvant une grand verre d'eau.

Le soir arriva et avec lui, la fin de l'emménagement. Les deux hommes regardèrent fièrement leur nouveau chez eux et allèrent ensuite se ravitailler au magasin pour remplir leur placard. Le jeune Stiles s'étira, fatigué de la journée qu'ils avaient eu, et partit dans sa chambre après avoir partagé une pizza avec son père, commandée par téléphone. Il s'installa sur son lit et observa sa chambre dans les moindres détails. Il regarda ensuite le portrait de sa mère qu'il avait mis sur sa table de nuit. Il inspira lentement et expira d'un coup. Il se préparait à sortir un de ses monologues donc il avait le secret:

\- Bonsoir maman... Voilà, nous sommes installés. Ma chambre est plutôt grande et bien éclairée et j'ai pu faire la disposition moi-même ! Je suis désolé d'être parti mais papa a été muté… Je voulais rester près de toi, moi. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Papa dit qu'on reste à tourner en rond à San Diego mais c'est faux ! J'ai toute ma vie là-bas ! Comment je vais faire ici ? Je connais strictement personne ! De plus, avec mon hyperactivité, je suis sûr que tout le monde va me détester… Moi et mes dialogues qui n'en finissent jamais… Mais tu le sais… J'aime parler et ça dérangeait personne que je parle autant à San Diego. On m'encourageait même ! Mais ici… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils vont le prendre, maman… Pourquoi t'es partie ? Pourquoi tu nous a laissé tout seul ? S'il te plaît, maman. J'ai besoin de toi. Je me sens tellement perdu…

Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur les joues de l'adolescent.

\- Maman, tu me manques… Reviens, s'il te plaît…

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura de tout son saoul. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait pas autant verser de larmes. Il s'allongea correctement dans son lit, épuisé de toutes ses émotions. Toutes ses pensées finirent par le ramener à demain et à son premier jour de son nouvel établissement. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer pour lui et il finit par s'endormir serrant contre lui son oreiller, encore inconscient de ce que lui réservait le destin.

* * *

Voici la fin du premier chapitre. On espère qu'il vous a plu autant que le prologue.

Place aux reviews des non-adhérents :

Wm : on est contente que ça t'ait plu et on espère que ce soit toujours le cas après la lecture de ce chapitre. Nous te conseillons d'ailleurs de t'inscrire sur le site pour que tu puisse suivre plus facilement notre fiction. En faisant cela, ça te permettrait d'activer une alerte qui t'indiquerait quand nous publierons un nouveau chapitre en recevant un mail. À une prochaine fois ^^

Prochain chapitre : Premier jour au collège


	3. Chapitre 2 - Premier jour au collège

Petit rappel : Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire donc deux à la publier. Il est normal que vous trouviez deux mêmes histoires pour le fandom. Par contre, nous ne la publions que sur .net. Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est un plagiat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturés l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles et pour les autres, on vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres.

Note des auteurs : **Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic.** Pour les reviews des non-adhérents, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. Nous sommes contentes que cette histoire vous plaît. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'être intégrée à notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions à l'une ou à l'autre. Nous essayerons de vous répondre dès le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour au collège

La sonnerie stridente du réveil le fit sursauter et il ne put qu'aplatir sa main sur celui-ci pour le faire taire. N'ayant pas l'envie de se lever, il mit son oreiller sur sa tête dans une veine tentative de se rendormir. C'était sans compter sur la venue de son père qui ouvrit la porte pour l'inciter à se lever.

\- Stiles ! Allez debout ! Sinon tu vas être en retard !

Stiles se mit à grogner avant de faire face à son père sans vraiment bouger de son lit, se redressant simplement sur un coude.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller aujourd'hui, papa ? Gémit-il en se frottant le visage de sa main pour essayer de se réveiller.

\- Oui, tu y es obligé. Il faut que tu passes par l'administration t'inscrire et ainsi avoir tes livres, ton planning et aussi le code de ton casier pour ranger tes affaires.

\- T'es vraiment sûr de sûr que je peux pas remettre ça à demain ? Parce que tu sais, avec la route qu'on a fait de San Diego à ici, que je voulais pas faire au passage, tout le rangement et les courses et tout, et tout… C'est vraiment crevant… Je sais pas si j'aurais la force de supporter les moqueries des autres… Imagine que je fasse une crise d'angoisse en plein dans le couloir et que personne ne m'aide et que je sois là, à mourir tout seul dans ce couloir avec tout un tas d'ado qui s'en fiche pas mal que j'y reste… ou encore que je fais cette crise quand je suis tout seul…. Là il n'y aura vraiment personne pour m'aider et je mourrais seul... abandonné de tous…

\- Stiles… va te laver… Dit-il en sortant de la chambre de son fils dans un soupir.

\- Pff… Ça n'a pas marché… Marmonna-t-il en se laissant retomber dans son lit.

Il se força ensuite à en sortir, prit des affaires dans sa commode et rejoignit la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Après avoir fini de se préparer, il sortit de la salle de bain et sentit une bonne odeur de bacon grillé. Retournant d'abord dans sa chambre, il prit son sac où il mit crayons et papiers pêle-mêle. Il descendit les escaliers, posant son sac près de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la cuisine. Quand il vit l'assiette que son père lui avait préparée, il eut un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir à table. Il y avait deux œufs sur le plat accompagné de deux tranches de bacon grillé comme il l'avait sentit. L'assiette se composait également de saucisses et de tranches de tomate et, sur le côté, de toasts grillés.

\- C'est en quel honneur d'avoir un petit déjeuner pareil, papa ?

\- Comme tu as dit que tu étais fatigué, rien ne vaut un bon petit déjeuner pour reprendre des forces avant d'affronter ta journée d'école.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'aille à l'école dès aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

\- Je t'ai préparé les papiers nécessaires à ton inscription et l'argent pour que tu t'inscrives également à la cantine.

Stiles soupira mais commença à manger avec appétit. De toute manière, son père ne lui laisserait pas le choix en ce qui concernait l'école. Il espérait simplement qu'on allait le laisser tranquille et qu'il arriverait au moins à se faire un ami mais il ne se leurrait pas. Les adolescents sont souvent cruels entre eux et avec son TDAH, il allait leur faciliter la tâche. La seule différence qu'il y aurait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas ses amis pour le protéger des autres. Car oui, à San Diego, ses amis étaient là pour lui autant qu'il l'avait été pour eux. Mais ce temps était révolu et il devait affronter seul cette situation. Après qu'il eut fini de manger, son père le déposa à l'école avant de partir lui-même prendre son nouveau poste de Shérif de Beacon Hills. En y réfléchissant bien sur le trajet, son père devait éprouver la même chose que lui. Il arrivait dans un lieu où il ne connaissait personne et, de plus, ces personnes devraient lui obéir alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi d'y aller… et je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Si jamais on t'appelle au bureau pour te signaler un cadavre à l'école… t'inquiète pas ça sera sûrement le mien.

\- Allez, file.

\- Bonne journée, papa… Et moi aussi, je suis sûr que tu vas assurer et que t'auras aucun problème avec tes nouveaux collègues parce que t'es quelqu'un de génial et on ne peut que t'aimer.

\- Au fait, tu as tes clés ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire devant les compliments de son fils.

\- Oui, oui. Je sais qu'en tant que représentant de la loi, tu ne seras pas forcément à la maison tout le temps. En plus, t'es le shérif, c'est pas rien ! Moi, je suis fier d'être le fils du shérif mais ça m'aidera pas à l'école par contre. Parce que si je dis à qui veut l'entendre que je suis le fils du shérif, ils vont croire que je me vante. Mais je veux pas qu'on ait cette image de moi donc j'attendrais qu'on me pose la question… enfin si quelqu'un me la pose ou veut me parler…

\- Allez, sinon tu vas être en retard. Et je suis sûr que tu te feras des amis… peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais je suis sûr que tu arriveras à t'en faire.

\- Ouais… allez, à ce soir.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit de la voiture. Il fit signe à son père quand celui-ci s'éloigna et, après avoir pris de grandes inspirations, il se dirigea vers l'école. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et il se dirigea donc vers ce qui lui semblait être l'administration. Il s'y pris à plusieurs fois avant de la trouver et attendit que la secrétaire daigne faire son apparition en s'asseyant sur un des sièges prévus à cet effet.

Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps pour la voir apparaître. C'était une petite femme trapue, avec de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était d'une grande beauté mais elle n'était pas moche non plus. Ce qu'on remarquait d'elle, c'était surtout son regard dur qui donnait à n'importe qui l'envie de ne pas rester à ses cotés plus d'une dizaine de minutes. L'adolescent déglutit quand son regard se posa sur lui et même la voix de cette femme lui fit courir un frisson d'horreur.

\- Vous êtes Genim Stilinski ?

\- O..oui madame !

La seule pensée qu'il eut à cet instant était qu'elle avait réussi à dire correctement son prénom réputé imprononçable. La peur qu'elle lui inspirait fit qu'il ne répondit rien d'autre.

\- Bien. Avez-vous le dossier d'inscription rempli et l'argent pour la cantine ?

\- O..oui madame ! Prononça-t-il en lui tendant les papiers.

\- Bien.

D'un geste rapide, elle lui prit le dossier des mains et le feuilleta en diagonale.

\- Il me semble qu'il y a tout... Vous serez dans la classe 5C. Voici votre emploi du temps, le règlement du lycée et un plan de l'établissement. Dit-elle en lui remettant les papiers au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énumérait. Votre casier est le numéro 24 du quatrième couloir. Le code est le numéro 1601. Vous irez chercher vos livres à la bibliothèque à 10h. Votre professeur principal est Monsieur Harris. Il se sera votre professeur de chimie pour le reste de l'année. Vous commencez aujourd'hui à 11h avec votre professeur de français, votre professeur de mathématique étant malade. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

\- Oui madame !

Il partit sans demander son reste. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas prononcé plus de deux mots par phrase ! La présence de cette femme l'avait tétanisé.

Tout en regardant son plan, il essaya de se repérer dans les couloirs pour trouver son casier.

D'après ce que lui avait dit cette femme, il avait encore deux heures devant lui pour découvrir le collège, en allant entre deux chercher ses livres. Il soupira de dépit, la tâche ne lui serait pas facile. Il bifurqua à gauche puis parcourut un long couloir pour prendre enfin à droite. Il monta deux escaliers et prit sur sa gauche pour enfin trouver le couloir 4.

" Punaise mais c'est quoi ce labyrinthe ? Ils veulent faire en sorte que les élèves se perdent pour qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais leur chemin et qu'ils meurent perdus dans un coin ! Raaah ! Ils veulent que je fasse une crise de panique ! Ils veulent que je meure ! J'avais raison ! Et mon père qui ne voulait pas me croire ! Je vais mourir ! " Pensa-t-il.

Cet ouragan de pensées déferla dans son cerveau. Il ne se rendait pas compte que la moitié du couloir l'observait. En même temps, ce n'était pas commun de voir quelqu'un restait planté comme ça, en plein milieu d'un couloir, les yeux éberlués en passant frénétiquement sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il reprit rapidement conscience de la réalité, secoua sa tête et se remit en quête de son casier. Il finit par le trouver au fond du couloir. Le regard des autres élèves était toujours posé sur lui. Cela le déstabilisa tellement qu'il ne réussit pas à ouvrir son casier. Il essaya pendant 10 bonnes minutes en marmonnant.

\- Cette école est contre moi... Elle veut ma mort... Et maintenant, c'est mon casier qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir... Il ne veut pas que je réussisse ma vie... Je vais finir SDF à cause de lui... Il n'y a pas que cette école qui est contre moi… Le monde entier est contre moi !

Un tapotement sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et vit une jeune fille, plus âgée que lui, le pointer de son doigt. Elle était brune aux yeux bruns, d'une beauté simple.

\- Je pense que je peux t'aider, si tu veux ?

\- Heu... ouais, merci ! J'ai l'impression que ce casier est contre moi et que même le collège entier est contre moi ! C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici ! J'ai failli me perdre ! Ils veulent tuer les élèves ou quoi ? On dirait qu'ils le font exprès d'avoir cet agencement de couloirs ! Je suis sûr qu'ils complotent avec des mangeurs d'être humain ! Comment ça s'appelle déjà.… ?

\- Des wendigos…

Le visage de la jeune fille était à la fois surpris et soucieux.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! … Oups, désolé... Je suis parti dans un de mes monologues...

\- Ce n'est rien mais comment connais-tu ses créatures ?

\- J'adore tout ce qui touche au surnaturel ! Surtout les loups-garous ! J'ai adoré les films Underworld ! Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était vraiment possible de mélanger vampire et loup-garou ! J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé eyes of the werewolf, werewolf et la comédie Teen Wolf !

\- Et bien ! Dit-elle en rigolant de la bonne humeur et de l'énergie du plus jeune. Ton code, s'il te plaît.

\- Ha, oui ! C'est 1601…

Elle tourna le cadran pour entrer le code dans le cadenas et elle finit par l'ouvrir d'un coup de main expert.

\- Et voila !

\- Merci infiniment ! Euh... Quel impoli je fais ! Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom !

\- Je m'appelle Laura Hale et je suis en troisième. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'aiderais volontiers ! Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Ho ! Moi, c'est Stiles Stilinski ! Bon... bien sûr... Stiles est un surnom... mon prénom n'est pas vraiment super classe et pas facile à prononcer donc je préfère qu'on m'appelle Stiles ! En plus, c'est facile à retenir...

\- Et bien petit Stiles, je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. D'un mouvement souple, elle se retourna et partit de son côté pour aller en classe. Il souriait de joie. Il avait au moins une alliée dans cet enfer ! Il regarda sur sa montre et vit qu'il était 9h36. S'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour chercher ses livres, il valait mieux qu'il s'y mette maintenant. Il arriva de justesse à l'heure devant la bibliothèque. Il y entra doucement essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible et se dirigea vers le bureau de la documentaliste. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Elle était occupée à lire un livre.

\- Bonjour madame, je suis Genim Stilinski. Je suis venu chercher mes livres de cours.

Tranquillement, la tête de la femme se releva. Il put constater qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune mais on pouvait voir sur son visage deux grands yeux verts pétillants de malice.

\- Ah oui, le nouveau. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt !

\- Pourtant on m'a dit à 10h ici...

\- Oui mais souvent les jeunes gens ne sont pas vraiment tentés de venir ici en premier. Ils préfèrent découvrir le lycée.

\- Pas moi ! J'adore les livres ! J'ai lu tous les romans J.R.R. Tolkien et je lis les Harry Potter en ce moment, ainsi qu'un auteur français du nom de Pierre Bottero !

\- Je vois que vous aimez les livres de science-fiction/fantasy. Nous avons un rayon sur ce thème dans la bibliothèque dans la section science-fiction. Et si vous appréciez les auteurs français et que vous aimez Harry Potter, je vous conseille de lire les Tara Duncan de Sophie AUDOUIN-MAMIKONIAN. Beaucoup sont d'avis que c'est la petite sœur française de Harry Potter. On retrouve les principaux êtres mythologiques dans cette série de livre. Nains, licornes, elfes, vampires, loups-garou, sirènes, dragons et tous un tas d'autres créatures comme les aragnes, un genre d'araignée extrêmement intelligente à queue de scorpion et qui aime poser des charades à leurs proies.

\- Donc il y a de la magie aussi si les gens la comparent à Harry Potter. Je vais l'inscrire dans ma liste de livres à lire alors ! Dit-il en souriant largement. Surtout qu'en plus, il y a des loups-garous ! Dites ! Vous aurez pas des livres sur ce sujet là également ? Parce que je suis très intéressé par tout ce qui a à voir avec les loups-garous !

\- On en a aussi mais revenons au sujet initial de votre visite. Vos livres scolaires sont par ici.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et partit dans une démarche fluide et rapide, montrant sa connaissance parfaite des lieux et des habitués. Stiles la suivit avec moins d'aisance, bousculant quelqu'un au passage s'excusant rapidement avant de continuer à suivre la documentaliste. Elle prit une pile de livres préparés sur une table et les tendit à Stiles.

\- Voici les livres dont vous aurez besoin lors de votre scolarité. Maintenant suivez-moi.

\- Euh… D'accord. De toute manière, j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant mon prochain cours et je suis tout à fait partant pour visiter la bibliothèque !

\- Je ne suis pas contre votre enthousiasme à découvrir mon domaine mais les autres élèves qui travaillent ici ne sont pas du même avis.

Stiles regarda autour de lui et vit les regards sévères qu'on lui lançait. Il soupira tout en continuant à suivre la documentaliste. Il espérait que personne dans cette pièce n'était dans sa classe sinon ce serait des personnes qui lui feront vivre un enfer dès la première journée et il voulait éviter ça. Le souvenir de Laura lui mit du baume au cœur et il retrouva bien vite le sourire.

\- Voici le rayon qui vous intéressera le plus. Je vous laisse le plaisir de le découvrir seul.

\- Merci !

À peine les remerciements prononcés qu'elle s'éloigna sans attendre. Il commença à parcourir le rayonnage et tomba sur le titre que la documentaliste lui avait conseillé. Il prit le premier tome et regarda rapidement ce qu'il y avait sur l'étagère. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, il vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour trouver sa salle. Il se dépêcha donc de faire enregistrer le livre avant de quitter la bibliothèque et d'aller à nouveau se perdre les couloirs. Il arriva in extremis à sa salle de cours de français, débarquant comme une furie dans la classe.

\- Je présume que vous êtes Monsieur Stilinski. Veuillez prendre place là-bas. C'est la dernière place de disponible de toute manière. Dit le professeur de français en lui indiquant la place.

En se retournant, Stiles vit qu'il aurait pour voisin de table un garçon.

* * *

On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Ayant déjà eu la question de poser par UnderMemory et ne voulant pas que vous soyez perdu, le Stiles du prologue est plus âgé que le Stiles du début de la fiction. Le prologue est un passage futur de notre fiction. On espère que cette petite précision apportera un peu plus de compréhension pour ceux à qui ce détail auraient échapper.

On vous souhaite également une bonne année 2015.

Prochain chapitre : La rencontre


	4. Chapitre 3 - La rencontre

Petit rappel : Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire donc deux à la publier. Il est normal que vous trouviez deux mêmes histoires pour le fandom. Par contre, nous ne la publions que sur . Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est un plagiat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturés l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles et pour les autres, on vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres.

Note des auteurs : **Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic.** Pour les reviews des non-adhérents, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. Nous sommes contentes que cette histoire vous plaît. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'être intégrée à notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions à l'une ou à l'autre. Nous essayerons de vous répondre dès le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

Il se retourna et vit que la personne avec qui il serait était un garçon. Il était brun aux yeux verts et musclés à souhait, juste ce qu'il fallait. Il émanait de lui un charisme qui devait attirer à lui n'importe qui mais ce qui attira le plus Stiles n'était pas qu'il était séduisant, c'était cet air arrogant qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- Génial, je me retrouve avec un crâneur… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en commençant à s'avancer vers le fond de la classe.

Contre toute attente, il vit les sourcils du gars se froncer en le regardant, comme s'il l'avait entendu. En regardant les autres de la classe, il vit que quelques uns le regardaient mais sans plus. La fixité du regard de ce gars commençait à l'agacer. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il le regardait sans le connaître.

\- Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un nouveau débarqué dans ta classe ? Dit-il tout bas en s'asseyant.

\- Avec une dégaine comme la tienne, c'est sûr que c'est du jamais vu. Lâcha-t-il sur le même ton avec un air narquois sur le visage.

\- C'est pas moi qui me prends pour un gros dur avec une veste en cuir. Répondit Stiles du tac au tac.

Seul un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de son voisin. Il croyait pourtant avoir bien choisi ses vêtements ce matin, pour ne pas attirer trop les regards sur lui. Il ne portait qu'un jean bleu avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste à capuche rouge. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien ce petit rappel à l'histoire que lui racontait sa mère avant de s'endormir. Tout comme la jeune fille de ce conte, Stiles n'avait pas peur du grand méchant loup. Il avait même le rêve de rencontrer un loup-garou si cette créature existait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas croire tout ce qui se racontait à leur sujet sur le net. Il se disait que, si le loup-garou existait vraiment, il n'était la bête sanguinaire décrit dans tout ce qu'il avait pu lire. Il aimait croire que cet être ne faisait que défendre son territoire, qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé par des êtres moins fort que lui de peur de les blesser par accident ou d'être blessé lui-même. Il pensait que le loup-garou, étant mi-humain, mi-loup, était très intelligent et qu'il ne se montrait pas aux yeux de l'humanité de peur qu'il y ait des chasses pour les exterminés comme ce fut le cas pour les sorcières.

Il rêvassa ainsi pendant toute l'heure de cours, ignorant royalement son voisin. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il sortit du cours et se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il prit ce qui lui plaisait le plus au self et alla s'asseoir à une table isolée pour ne pas se faire embêter. Une fois installé, il vit le mec qui était à côté de lui en cours être avec ses amis et il le vit faire son frimeur pour attirer l'attention. Ce qu'il faisait fonctionnait assez bien puisque beaucoup le regardait mais ça n'avait aucune influence sur Stiles. Il se fit l'obligation de tourner la tête et de faire comme si ce qu'il se passait dehors était beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que faisait cet abruti. Ça n'échappa pas audit garçon qui grogna face à ce manque d'intérêt.

\- Alors cette première matinée s'est bien passé ?

Stiles tourna la tête et vit que c'était Laura qui venait de lui parler en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- J'ai du me coltiner ce frimeur pendant tout l'heure du cours précédent mais à part ça, je gère.

Laura se mit à rire, ce qui fit grogner le garçon encore plus. Elle le regarda discrètement et se demandait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

\- Je te présente mon petit frère, Derek. Désolée qu'il soit comme ça.

\- Sérieux ! Lui… C'est ton frère ! Franchement, aucune comparaison à faire. Je suis bien content d'être en ta compagnie plus que la sienne. Au moins avec toi, on peut avoir ce qui s'appelle une vrai conversation. Mais dis-moi… Juste un truc qui me chiffonne quand même… Je suis si mal habillé que ça ? Parce que je pensais avoir bien choisi mes vêtements ce matin et je ne changerais pour rien au monde de veste non plus.

\- Non, ça va. Dit-elle en riant. En plus, avec ta veste, ça fait genre « Petit Chaperon Rouge ». Je trouve ça trop mignon.

\- Ouais ! C'est bien ça. Ma mère me racontait ce conte quand j'étais petit et pour lui rendre hommage, je me suis acheté cette veste pour pouvoir toujours pensé à elle où que je sois.

Laura sentit de la tristesse provenir de Stiles quand il avait mentionné sa mère et elle posait automatiquement une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas te faire rappeler des souvenirs qui t'attristent.

\- Hé ! Tu pouvais pas savoir que parler de ma mère a cet effet là sur moi. Ça fait 5 ans que ma mère est décédée à cause de sa maladie. Maintenant, ça va même si ça me touche encore d'en parler. Dit-il en lui souriant.

Il ne s'était pas trop demandé comment Laura avait remarqué qu'il était triste. Il ne chercha pas plus loin en se disant qu'elle avait du le voir sur son visage. Ils continuèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien tout en mangeant ce qu'il y avait sur leur plateau. Ils parlèrent aussi de créatures surnaturelles. Laura voulait savoir jusqu'où s'étendait les connaissances de Stiles sur les divers sujets sans aborder celui des loups-garous. Elle entendait parfois son frère marmonnait entre ses dents mais n'y portait pas plus attention.

Quand la pause déjeuné fut terminée, ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Stiles regarda son emploi du temps qui lui indiquait qu'il avait musique puis regarda son plan pour qu'il puisse trouver sa classe. Il commençait à s'y faire à ce labyrinthe, encore un jour ou deux et il n'aurait plus besoin de ce plan. Il entra dans la salle et assit avec les autres. Quand le professeur arriva, il voulut le tester en premier pour être sûr que ce nouvel élève avait les aptitudes pour être dans sa classe.

\- Bien, Monsieur Stilinski. J'aimerai vous entendre jouer d'un instrument pour pouvoir juger vos capacités musicales.

\- Je ne suis doué que pour un seul instrument, c'est pas grave ? Parce que s'il faut savoir jouer de plusieurs instruments pour pouvoir rester alors autant que je parte tout de suite, hein? Parce que je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre de temps pour rien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un seul instrument est largement suffisant. Par contre, c'est à moi de juger si vous êtes doué ou non.

Quelques uns des élèves présents eurent un léger rire qui ne déstabilisa aucunement Stiles. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le piano présent dans la pièce. Il s'installa et régla la hauteur du siège pour avoir une bonne assise. Puis, il commença à jouer. Il jouait tantôt avec énergie, tantôt avec douceur, le tout en toute légèreté. Ceux qui connaissaient Stiles aurait pu être étonnés de le voir si concentré devant ce piano. En effet, c'était le seul moment où le garçon était calme et que son hyperactivité était effacée pour laisser place à la musicalité. Tous dans la classe écoutèrent sa prestation sans un bruit. Quand il eut fini et que le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, tout le monde applaudit en même temps. Le professeur ramena le silence.

\- Valse n°1 en mi bémol majeur, opus 18 pour piano de Frédéric Chopin, Grande Valse Brillante. Très belle interprétation de cette œuvre et je le confirme, tu es très doué. Dit-il avec un sourire. Alors veux-tu rester parmi nous ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Je suis content que ça vous ait plu ! Franchement, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait vous plaire ! Ça fait 5 ans que je n'ai pas touché à un piano mais, à ce que je vois, je n'ai absolument pas perdu la main et WOW ! Ça fait vraiment du bien de m'y remettre après tout ce temps ! Dit Stiles en riant légèrement.

\- En tout cas, si ça te dit de faire des concours ou des prestations devant un publique, n'hésite pas. Nous serons là pour t'aider et t'épauler.

\- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir pour le moment faire des trucs comme ça… comme je viens de m'y remettre je préfère encore attendre si ça vous dérange pas.

Le professeur lui fit signe de retourner à sa place et il eut des mots et des gestes d'encouragement. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'être apprécié pour quelque chose. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait du se remettre à la musique plus tôt. Le cours se passa dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur. Quand tout le monde fut parti, il resta un peu plus longtemps dans la salle de musique pour jouait à nouveau pour lui-même. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et quand il remarqua qu'il commençait à se faire tard, il retourna à son casier pour y poser de ses affaires et prendre le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque le matin. Mais tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignirent ce qu'il le fit sursauter.

\- C'est pas vrai… Ils vont quand même pas m'enfermer dans l'établissement.

Il se dépêcha de fermer son sac et commença à aller vers la sortie. C'est à ce moment qu'il se stoppa net en entendant un crissement métallique. Il en eut des frissons et son cœur commença à s'accélérer. Le son venait de devant lui et pourtant il ne voyait rien bouger dans la semi-obscurité qu'était le couloir. Au second crissement, il fit demi-tour et partit en courant en espérant trouver une sortie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un grondement sourd d'un animal. Ça lui avait foutu encore plus la trouille que les crissements.

\- Je le savais ! Ce foutu lycée a pactisé avec les wendigos et il y en a un qui en a après moi ! Je vais mourir dans ses couloirs bouffés par une de ses créatures ! Faites que ce soit pas mon père qui découvre mon corps mais que ce soit un de ses collègues pour qu'il l'empêche de voir mon corps mutilé ! Je lui avais pourtant dit ce matin que je préférais attendre demain ! Faut que je trouve une sortie ! Je veux pas mourir jeune ! Mon père a encore besoin de moi ! Je peux pas le laisser tout seul !

Il tourna dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas où il allait. Il entendait encore et toujours ses grognements et ses crissements derrière lui. Plus il avançait et plus il paniquait, désespérant de trouver une issue. Au bout d'un couloir, il tomba sur une porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir mais sans succès. Il se retourna et vit un mouvement au bout du couloir. Sa respiration devenait saccader et les battements de son cœur étaient anarchiques. Il se laissa tomber au sol en se tenant la poitrine et sa vision se brouilla. Il sentit une main se poser sur lui mais ne pouvait distinguer qui était prés de lui. Il pensa à son père et parla avec difficulté.

\- Désolé… Papa… Je pensais… pas que… ce que… j'ai dis… ce matin… allait vraiment… se produire…

On pouvait entendre qu'il souffrait le martyr au son de ses paroles. Il commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à respirer. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa poitrine et la douleur commença à s'estomper. Quelqu'un lui parlait mais il ne compris pas les paroles. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer correctement et se sentait partir dans l'inconscience. Puis la douleur disparut et il reprit une grande respiration avant d'haleter. Quand son esprit percuta qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour le sauver de sa crise d'angoisse, il passa ses bras autour du cou de cette personne et se serra contre elle, comme s'il était un naufragé qui s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Il en avait oublié la présence de l'être surnaturel dans l'établissement.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son sauveur.

De son côté, Laura attendait Derek pour pouvoir rentrer. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait en voyant l'heure passer mais quand elle vit les lumières du lycée s'éteindre, elle savait que son frère allait encore faire une bêtise. Quand elle perçut les crissements et les grognements puis la voix de Stiles qui parlait encore des wendigos, elle comprit où était son frère. Elle entra à nouveau dans le lycée pour aller réprimander son frère mais quand elle les retrouva, Stiles était à terre n'allant visiblement pas bien et Derek était penché sur lui en parlant doucement pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Calme-toi et respire doucement… Ça devrait passer tout seul.

Alors que la respiration de Stiles se faisait moins forte, il prit tout à coup une grande goulée d'air et se raccrocha à son frère lui soufflant un « merci » dans un murmure. C'est alors qu'elle vit les yeux de son frère s'illuminer de cette couleur ambre avant que celui-ci ne réponde doucement à ce câlin. Puis il sentit l'odeur de sa sœur et se décolla promptement de Stiles avant de partir rapidement, dépassant sa sœur rapidement.

\- J'ai tout vu. Dit-elle joyeusement à son frère qui l'ignora superbement.

Elle le suivit en s'assurant que Stiles aille bien préalablement. Elle entendit son cœur battre encore la chamade après que Derek l'eut enlacé, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais avec l'obscurité du couloir, il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué que c'était Derek qui était intervenu. Elle soupira légèrement en sortant de l'établissement, suivant Derek.

De son côté, Stiles reprit ses esprits et se mit à réfléchir. Quand il avait enlacé la personne face à lui, il avait remarqué que c'était un garçon grâce à ses cheveux courts et à son odeur. Mais il était très étonné que celui-ci l'enlace en retour au lieu de râler et de le repousser. Ce n'était pas normal même si il avait apprécié ce câlin inopiné. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et il cligna des yeux pour que ceux-ci puissent s'adapter au changement de lumière. Il regarda l'heure et jura entre ses dents avant de se lever en vitesse et de partir en courant dans les couloirs et de trouver enfin la sortie de ce collège de fou. C'est sans s'arrêter de courir qu'il prit la direction de chez lui.

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre 3

Nous espérons qu'il vous aura plu autant que les précédents ^^

kamkam85 : comme tu aura pu le constater nous allons faire intervenir les loups-garous ce qui fait que nous allons y mettre de l'action mais ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat. Nous gardons ton idée sous le coude pour l'intégrer à notre fiction et nous allons ajouté en début de chapitre que ton idée y sera. Nous te prévenons encore une fois qu'il faudra attendre un moment avant de la voir apparaître dans le cour de notre histoire. Nous te remercions également de ton soutien et de nous faire part de ton ressentit sur l'histoire ^^

Aria : On connaît Pierre Bottero pour avoir lu « La Quête d'Eliwan ». On connaît également J. K. Rowling, J. R. R. Tolkien, Anne Robillard, Terry Goodking et tant d'autres auteurs ^^  
Merci pour tes encouragements et nous espérons que tu aimeras la suite ^^

Prochain chapitre : Trahison familiale où quand les sœurs s'en mêlent


	5. Chapitre 4 - Quand les sœurs s'en mêlent

Petit rappel : Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire donc deux à la publier. Il est normal que vous trouviez deux mêmes histoires pour le fandom. Par contre, nous ne la publions que sur . Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est un plagiat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturés l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles et pour les autres, on vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres.

Note des auteurs : **Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic**. Pour les reviews des non-adhérents, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. Nous sommes contentes que cette histoire vous plaît. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'être intégrée à notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions à l'une ou à l'autre. Nous essayerons de vous répondre dès le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Trahison familiale où quand les sœurs s'en mêlent

Laura était adossée contre le panneau d'entrée indiquant le nom du collège. Elle battait la mesure de son pied droit, impatiente de pouvoir taquiner son petit frère sur son acte précédent avec le nouveau. Elle ricana d'avance à la tête de son cadet, surtout si elle mettait au courant Cora. On pouvait être sûr qu'à elles deux, elles feraient vivre un enfer à leur frère.

Elle dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de voir revenir son petit frère qui était parti chercher ses affaires. On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il était perplexe.

\- Alors p'tit frère ! On aime faire peur au nouveau ?

\- Lâche-moi, Laura ! C'est pas le moment de me faire chier !

Il mit fin à la conversation d'un grognement et se dirigea vers la voiture de Laura. Elle le suivit en ricanant. Elle savait très bien que son petit frère était très timide et pudique sentimentalement. Elle s'installa au volant de sa voiture, démarra et partit en direction de chez eux.

Arrivés devant le manoir Hale, Derek se dépêcha de rentrer afin de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et de ne plus en ressortir de la soirée. Il se fustigeait mentalement de ce qui s'était passé et des conséquences que ça allait entraîner pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait apprécié ce contact et pourquoi son corps y avait répondu. Il s'efforçait à oublier ce qui avait eu lieu mais à chaque fois, il revoyait le visage soulagé du nouveau lui soufflant un merci à l'oreille en l'enlaçant. Plus il essayait d'oublier, plus il s'en rappelait et plus cette situation l'agaçait.

De son côté, Laura s'amusa de son comportement, ce qui lui apporta la confirmation de rapprocher son petit frère de Stiles. Elle alla chercher Cora pour la mettre au courant de la situation. Elle l'a retrouva dans sa chambre et lui proposa une sortie en ville pour qu'elles puissent s'acheter des fournitures qu'elles avaient besoin pour leurs cours respectifs. Laura attendit d'être hors de portée de la maison pour qu'elle puisse parler librement avec sa sœur.

\- Hé, Cora. Tu savais qu'on avait un nouveau au collège ?

\- Non et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

\- Attends que je te raconte avant de dire ça. S'amusa-t-elle. En fait, quand je l'ai croisé son odeur m'avait déjà interpellée. Il a un petit quelque chose de plus que tout ces autres humains. Comme il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir son casier, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de pouvoir l'approchait. Il marmonnait des choses à propos de créatures et que le collège voulait sa mort. Rigola-t-elle.

\- Il est bizarre ce mec…

\- Pas tant que ça ! En fait, il en connaît un rayon sur les créatures surnaturelles et il ne se laisse pas avoir par les préjugés qu'on trouve facilement sur le net. Bref ! Je l'ai revu au midi et de là, en discutant avec lui, j'ai pu constaté qu'il n'avait pas Derek en estime. Il a même dit que c'était un frimeur.

\- De tout manière, c'est le cas. Il pense qu'on trouve les vrais amis en étant populaire. Il finira par ce rendre compte qu'il n'aura personne le jour où ça chance tournera.

\- Ce qu'il y a aussi c'est que Derek essayait d'attirer son attention comme ça mais ça n'a pas marché. Ça l'a agacé et il s'est vengé à la fin des cours quand il n'y avait plus personne à l'école.

\- Il s'est vengé ?

Laura gara sa voiture et elles partirent faire leurs achats.

\- Oui, il voulait lui faire peur apparemment mais il s'est passé tout autre chose. Sourit-elle malicieusement. J'ai surpris ce qu'il se passait en arrivant au bon moment.

\- Vas-y, raconte. Là, ça m'intéresse !

\- Derek a du entendre que Stiles, le nouveau, avait dit qu'il y avait des wendigos dans le collège alors il a commencé à grogner et à faire crisser ses griffes sur des surfaces métalliques. En entendant ça, je suis sortie de la voiture pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait exactement et en entrant dans le bâtiment, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Quand je les ai trouvés, Stiles était à terre respirant difficilement et le cœur battant la chamade et Derek, une main sur sa poitrine pour lui prendre sa douleur. Il lui chuchotait de respirer profondément et tranquillement. Quand tout s'est arrangé, Stiles a enlacé Derek pour le remercier et j'ai vu les yeux de Derek luire et il a répondu automatiquement au câlin. Par contre, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a capté ma présence et il l'a planté comme ça.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il grogne dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui et ça prouve que ça le perturbe quand même.

Elles passèrent en caisse et retournèrent à la voiture. Elles rangèrent leurs achats dans le coffre avant de s'y installer et reprendre la route pour rentrer.

\- Par contre, pour l'instant, on dit rien aux parents de tout ça pour voir comment ça va tourner. Dit Laura. Et demain midi, viens manger avec moi, je te le présenterais.

\- D'accord. On verra plus tard si on fait quelque chose pour eux ou si on laisse tomber.

Elles arrivèrent à destination et firent comme si de rien n'était. Chacun vaqua à son occupation. Derek ne vint pas manger ce soir-là, continuant à ruminer dans son coin. Tout le monde alla se coucher et ils passèrent une très bonne nuit, enfin presque, puisqu'un certain loup avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Du côté de Stiles, il n'avait pas reconnu celui qu'il l'avait aidé, l'obscurité du couloir ne l'ayant pas aidé à ce moment-là. Il avait apprécié cette étreinte, bien qu'elle fut courte et que cet inconnu était parti sans demander son reste. Il aurait bien aimé savoir qui l'avait aidé et ainsi évité à son père de trouver son cadavre. Quand il se releva et commença à avancer à tâtons dans cette obscurité, la lumière était revenu comme par magie et il mit un certain temps avant de trouver la sortie. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait plus personne aux alentours et il rentra tranquillement à pied. Il prépara à manger pour lui et son père puis s'attela à ses devoirs, même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Son père arriva peu de temps après. Il avait fière allure dans son uniforme de Shérif.

\- Wah ! T'as la classe, papa !

\- Tu trouves ? Tu ne crois pas que ça me boudine un peu ?

\- Si tu crois ça c'est que tu ne manges pas assez de légumes ! Tiens ! Je nous ai préparé une bonne salade avec du blanc de poulet et sa sauce aux champignons !

\- T'as pas fait de frites ?

\- Papa… Tu sais bien ce que t'as dit le médecin ? Que tu dois pas manger trop de gras car c'est mauvais pour la santé donc… Les frites, c'est gras et ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! Tu ne dois pas succomber à la tentation. Regarde, moi, je mange pareil que toi et comme tu peux le constater, je suis en pleine forme. Manger des légumes est très bon pour la santé. Il le dise même à la télé ! Donc, ça veut dire que ce que dit le médecin est vrai s'il le conseille aussi à la télé. C'est pas comme si je te faisais des repas diététiques ! Je te fais des repas équilibrés car c'est bon pour l'équilibre de ton corps.

\- Stiles…

\- Et si tu manges de tout, tu manges équilibré. Et si tu manges équilibré, t'as tout bon ! Donc tant que c'est moi qui serait aux fourneaux, tu ne mangeras pas trop gras ! Il faut suivre les recommandations du médecin. Moi, je veux te garder en bonne santé. Surtout que tu fais un travail épuisant alors il faut te requinquer avec une nourriture variée et équilibrée. Donc en mangeant bien, tu seras en pleine forme pour ton travail. Et si tu es en pleine forme, tu accompliras ta mission de protéger les honnêtes citoyens. Si tu arrives à faire régner l'ordre…

\- STILES !

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en sursautant.

\- Si on passait à table qu'on puisse manger.

\- Ouais ! Pas de problème ! Assieds-toi et je t'apporte ça !

Et il partit rapidement dans la cuisine suivi d'un shérif plus épuisé par le discours de son fils que par sa journée de travail. Il s'installa à table et son fils lui posa une assiette devant lui ainsi qu'un saladier contenant la salade au milieu de la table. Stiles s'installa à son tour avec son assiette et ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

\- Au fait, Stiles. Ça c'est bien passé à l'école ?

\- Oui ! La secrétaire du bureau d'administration est tout à fait effrayante. Je me suis perdu dans le collège parce que c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mon casier mais ça va, y a une fille de 3ème, Laura Hale, qui m'a aider à l'ouvrir. La bibliothécaire à l'air sympa. En cours de français, je me suis retrouvé avec le frimeur du bahut qui essayait de faire son intéressant mais je l'ai ignoré. J'ai mangé avec Laura à midi et on a bien discuté. Ensuite, j'ai eu cours de musique et j'ai pu jouer du piano. Après je me suis encore perdu dans les couloirs avant de sortir. J'ai fait une crise de panique et j'ai bien cru mourir mais y a quelqu'un qui est venu m'aider. Il est parti comme il est venu. Je sais même pas son nom.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, dis-moi. Et elle est comment, cette Laura ?

\- Plus grande, plus âgée et hyper sympa ! C'est la seule qui est venue me voir pour savoir si j'avais besoin d'aide ! Elle m'a dit de revenir la voir si j'avais encore besoin d'elle. Ensuite, quand elle a vu que j'étais tout seul à midi, elle est venue manger avec moi.

\- Tu vois ! Je t'avais bien dis que tu allais vite de faire des amis !

\- C'est pas vraiment une amie. Elle est juste venue m'aider et elle me tenue compagnie rien de plus. Je ne pense pas qu'elle recommence demain.

\- Ça, tu le sauras en retournant en cours demain. Qui sait ? Tu te ferais peut-être un ami de ton âge en plus de cette charmante demoiselle.

\- On verra bien.

Ils terminèrent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Le shérif évita le sujet de sa crise d'angoisse pensant qu'il avait exagéré comme le matin. Le doute subsistait mais il se dit que ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça si son fils ne le ramenait pas sur le tapis. Dans la tête de Stiles, bien qu'il ait une conversation cohérente et calme avec son père, tout partait dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ces grognements et ses crissements ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le suivait ? Pourquoi, tout à coup, ça a arrêté de le suivre quand il a fait sa crise d'angoisse ? Que faisait ce mec dans les parages alors qu'il n'avait croisé personne ? Comment avait-il fait pour le calmer si vite alors qu'il avait cru mourir tellement il avait mal ? Est-ce qu'il avait un lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi était-il parti sans même lui dire son nom ?

Tout en faisant la vaisselle et en la rangeant avec son père, il se fit une petite liste de questions et foi de Stilinski, il trouverait les réponses. Après être passé par la salle de bain, ils se couchèrent et dormirent du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla au son strident de son réveil et se promit de trouver un moyen moins agressif pour le réveiller. Il se prépara, remettant son éternel veste rouge à capuche, et rejoignit son père dans la cuisine. Ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble et au moment de partir, quand Stiles sortit de la maison, il se stoppa net sur le perron en voyant la voiture de fonction de son père. Il n'avait pas imaginé que son père aurait une voiture comme dans les séries télé. Il fonça dessus et l'examina de tous les côtés. Son père le laissa faire avec un sourire aux lèvres puis le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Allez, monte avant qu'on ne soit en retard.

\- T'es sûr que je peux monter ? Je peux monter devant au moins ? Mais attend ! Si je monte là-dedans et que tu m'amènes au bahut avec ça, tout le monde va savoir que mon père fait parti de la police ! Ils vont faire le rapprochement avec moi, qui est nouveau, et le nouveau shérif de la ville ! Ma vie va être fichue et ils vont me cataloguer comme un fils à papa et ils vont pas vouloir s'approcher de moi ! Ils vont croire que je vais les balancer quand ils feront des coups en douce car ils penseront que je suis trop respectueux des règles ! Ou pire ! Ils vont croire que je suis un délinquant ! À l'opposé de ce que tu es et je vais être leur bouc émissaire ! Qu'à la moindre connerie qu'il y aura c'est moi qui va prendre…

Le shérif soupira en le laissant continuer son monologue. Certes, il en avait l'habitude mais qu'il le fasse dès le matin, c'était un peu abusé quand même.

\- Si tu veux y aller à pieds et être en retard. Dit le shérif en lui indiquant la route pour qu'il parte à pieds.

\- Hein ? Mais…

Stiles se mit à piétiner sur place et finit par monter dans la voiture sous un léger rire moqueur de son père. Celui-ci lui tapa sur la main quand il voulut toucher à la radio de la police.

\- On ne touche pas. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir en manipuler une un jour… Dit-il en suppliant du regard son père.

\- J'ai dit non. Répondit catégoriquement le Shérif, sur un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à une autre réplique.

Le trajet se passa en silence, Stiles boudant de son côté. Le shérif se gara devant le complexe scolaire. Stiles descendit vite fait de la voiture en souhaitant bonne journée à son père et décampa comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Le shérif secoua la tête en soupirant avant de partir à son tour sur son lieu de travail.

Stiles avait regardé autour de lui en avançant et il soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que personne ne l'observait. Il alla à son casier avec un peu plus de faciliter que la veille. Il commença à prendre les affaires dont il avait besoin quand un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

\- Salut petit Stiles !

\- Laura ? Non mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! Dit-il en mettant une main sur son cœur. J'ai bien cru que c'était un wendigo même si je n'entends aucun hurlement autour de moi, on ne sait jamais !

Cette petite tirade déclencha le rire cristallin de la jeune fille et cela eut le don de calmer le plus jeune.

\- Désolée. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te faire une telle frayeur. Mais dis-moi, ce midi tu manges bien au réfectoire ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que ma sœur et moi se joignons à toi ?

\- T'as une sœur ?

\- Oui, bien qu'elle soit encore en primaire. Comme nous sommes dans un complexe scolaire qui réunit primaire, collège et lycée, on peut manger en famille, si on a des frères et sœurs dans les autres parties de l'ensemble de l'établissement.

\- OK, pas de souci mais... Ça va pas la déranger que tu veuilles qu'on mange ensemble ?

\- Absolument pas. Je lui ai parlé de toi en rentrant hier soir et elle a envie de te connaître.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu as parlé de moi ? On se connaît même pas en plus.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas comme tous ses imbéciles et que tu croyais aussi aux créatures surnaturelles.

\- Je vois ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a au moins deux personnes ici qui pensent comme moi. Quand j'étais à San Diego, j'avais deux amis aussi qui y croyaient. Ce sont des jumeaux. Comme j'attire souvent les ennuies sans le vouloir, ils me protégeaient. En partant, je ne leur ai pas dit où j'allais sinon j'étais sûr qu'ils auraient aussi rappliqué.

\- Ce sont de vrais amis que tu as là. J'espère que tu as gardé contact avec eux. Sourit-elle.

Stiles se raidit d'un coup.

\- Merde ! Je les ai pas encore appelés ! Ils vont croire que je suis mort dans un coin ! Ils vont m'engueuler…. Se lamenta-t-il.

Laura ria de plus belle face au comportement de Stiles, en pensant qu'il exagérait un peu.

\- Mais non, voyons. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils vont croire que t'es mort.

\- Rien de grave. Mentit-il. Je suis sujet à des crises d'angoisse quand je suis trop stressé et ça peut finir tragiquement s'il n'y a personne dans les parages.

Laura remarqua qu'il avait mentit au début, qu'il voulait pas lui parler de quelque chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Par contre, elle savait que la suite était vrai, faisant le lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

\- Dans ce cas, je ferais comme tes amis de San Diego ! Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Sourit-elle puis elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de filer. À ce midi, c'est bientôt l'heure des cours !

Stiles resta stupéfait devant ce geste, ne remarquant pas qu'elle lui avait laissé une légère trace de rouge à lèvres. Il prit ses affaires et partit lui aussi en cours. Arrivant à la salle de math et après avoir parler au professeur, il réussit à se mettre ailleurs qu'à côté de ce frimeur, celui-ci étant de mauvaise humeur. Le cours se passa s'en problème et il put ensuite aller dans son cours de latin. En arrivant, il vit une superbe jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens. Il n'allait pas se fier à son apparence car si elle était ici c'est qu'elle devait être relativement intelligente. Il suivit le cours sans se préoccuper des autres puis une fois l'heure terminée, bien que la blonde le regardait fixement, il partit vers le réfectoire.

Après s'être servi, il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver Laura mais apparemment elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il s'installa et commença à manger tranquillement son entrée en les attendant.

Laura attendait sa sœur dans la cour. Cora ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre et elles partirent à leur tour vers la cantine.

Arrivées à leur destination, elles se servirent rapidement pour rejoindre le petit nouveau. Les deux jeunes filles durent faire deux fois le tour de la cafétéria pour enfin le trouver.

\- Tu sais que tu es difficilement trouvable mon cher Stiles !

\- Laura ! Sursauta-t-il surpris pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Tu veux définitivement me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos d'arrivée par derrière moi en silence comme un ninja !

\- Absolument rien, petit Stiles. Rigola-t-elle, un air légèrement vexer sur son visage. Passons à autre chose. Je te présente ma petite sœur, Cora Hale !

\- Bonjour !

\- Enchanté, Cora ! Tu ressembles vraiment à ta sœur. Vous devez énormément ressembler à votre mère, alors !

\- Merci beaucoup. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi charmant et qu'il savait parler aux filles !

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus, Cora. Rigola-t-elle encore une fois.

Les deux sœurs s'installèrent à ses côtés pour manger. Ils parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi pendant toute l'heure du repas. Ce fut surtout le sujet du surnaturel qui revenait le plus souvent dans leurs bouches. Ça déplut fortement à Derek qui n'avait fait que les observer et écouter leur conversation depuis qu'il avait surpris ses sœurs se diriger vers la table du petit nouveau. Pour lui, ça résonnait comme une trahison familiale. Ses propres sœurs préféraient ce petit ringard à leur propre frère.

Il ne mangea pas un seul morceau de son assiette et ne fit que cogiter sa revanche sur l'adolescent. Ses amis le regardèrent puis suivirent son regard. Ils eurent un rictus en voyant la scène. Nul ne s'approchait des sœurs de leur chef sans en payer les conséquences. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre de La renaissance d'un ange. Excusez-nous d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous faire parvenir la suite, nous avons été respectivement malade et j'espère que vous nous en voulez pas trop pour l'attente. Gros bisous.

Prochain chapitre : Infortune et nouvel ami


	6. Chapitre 5 - Infortune et nouvel ami

Petit rappel : Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire donc deux à la publier. Il est normal que vous trouviez deux mêmes histoires pour le fandom. Par contre, nous ne la publions que sur . Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est un plagiat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturés l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles et pour les autres, on vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres.

Note des auteurs : Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic. Pour les reviews des non-adhérents, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. Nous sommes contentes que cette histoire vous plaît. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'être intégrée à notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions à l'une ou à l'autre. Nous essayerons de vous répondre dès le chapitre suivant.

Blabla des auteurs : Oui, Stiles va mourir et non, ce n'est pas une deathfic. Notre histoire se déroule en trois partie. La première partie est la mise en place de notre histoire, c'est-à-dire qu'on va faire venir nos personnages les uns après les autres jusqu'à arriver à ce qui est écrit dans le prologue. La deuxième partie de notre histoire, c'est l'association de ce qui est dans le prologue et le titre de notre fiction. Comme vous l'avez compris Stiles est un esprit à ce moment-là et associé ceci au titre, vous arriverez sans doute à savoir ce qu'on va faire mais pas comment. Puis viendra notre troisième partie où on intégrera l'idée de kamkam85 à notre fiction. Donc maintenant, on espère que vous comprenez pourquoi on dit que ce n'est pas une deathfic. Pour nous, une deathfic s'arrête à la mort d'un ou plusieurs personnages alors que nous ce n'est absolument pas ça qu'on va faire. Maintenant à vos méninges et essayez de deviner ce qu'on a l'intention de faire ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Infortune et nouvel ami

Les jours défilèrent sans soucis. Derek surveillait les allées et venues de Stiles sans pour autant s'en prendre à lui, mais grognant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec l'une de ses sœurs. Mais pourquoi s'évertuaient-elles à venir voir le nouveau ? Cette question sans réponse l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ses amis le questionnaient régulièrement pour savoir quand il passerait à l'action. Ils l'encourageaient à donner une leçon à ce nouveau qui ne savait pas rester à sa place, lui disant que c'était intolérable qu'il puisse être aussi facilement en contact avec ses sœurs. Il avait alors recherché le bon moment pour pouvoir agir sans que l'une de ses sœurs ne soit dans les parages.

Stiles ne se doutait pas de ce que lui réservait l'avenir proche et suivait ses cours avec toute la concentration qu'il pouvait mettre. Il avait fait la connaissance de tous ses professeurs, l'un d'eux en particulier ne semblait pas l'apprécier et c'était réciproque. Mais il ne lui semblait pas que celui-ci ne s'en prenne qu'à lui. Apparemment, il en faisant autant avec d'autres élèves. Ce qui agaçait le plus Stiles, c'est qu'il avait une préférence pour l'un de ses élèves. Il se disait que s'il devait devenir comme cet énergumène, il préférait encore mourir que devenir un frimeur.

L'heure du midi arriva et Stiles alla rejoindre comme à son habitude les sœurs Hale. Ils mangèrent avec entrain et bonne humeur. Comme à leur habitude, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis de surnaturel. Enfin, c'était surtout Stiles qui parlait à grand renfort de gestes sous les rires d'amusements des sœurs. Derek, faisant comme à son habitude, essayait d'attirer l'attention des autres, ce qui fonctionnait inévitablement. Quelques-uns lui jetaient juste un regard avant de retourner à ce qu'ils faisaient et d'autres l'admirer. Ses sœurs faisaient parties de la première catégories mais il y en a un qui ne faisait partie d'aucunes de celles-ci. Ça l'énervait encore plus de voir Stiles l'ignorait totalement même pendant les cours qu'ils avaient presque tous en commun.

Après le déjeuner, c'était l'heure du sport. Stiles eut la malchance de découvrir que son professeur d'économie était aussi le professeur de sport. Maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il voulait qu'on l'appelle « Coach », puisqu'il prenait son rôle très à cœur. À chaque début de cours, il faisait un discours qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment puisque apparemment, c'était une réplique d'un film. Il chercherait plus tard de quel film venait cette réplique. Pour l'heure, ils firent des équipes pour une balle aux prisonniers. Derek forma tout de suite un groupe avec ses amis et regardait ensuite dans lequel irait le nouveau. Quand il vit le bon samaritain de l'école approcher de lui avec d'autres de la classe de sport, il serra les dents. C'était bien le seul qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire en sorte qu'il sorte du terrain. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun soucis pour faire partir les autres.

Un des jeunes hommes de la classe, en voyant le regard que lançait Derek au nouveau, demanda à ses coéquipiers si ça ne leur posait aucun problème de prendre celui-ci avec eux et de faire connaissance. Comme ils n'étaient pas contre cette idée, ils allèrent le voir pour lui faire cette proposition.

\- Hé, le nouveau ! Ça te dit de faire équipe avec nous ? Moi, c'est Scott McCall. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Ouais, c'est sympa à vous. Moi, Stiles Stilinski. Dit-il en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

Scott, lui présenta les autres de leurs groupes et ils commencèrent à s'échauffer en vu de la partie qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Alors, tu te plais à Beacon Hills ?

\- Ouais ça va… ça aurait pu être pire… genre un endroit où personne ne faisait attention au nouveau et les laisser dépérir dans un coin.

Scott rigola franchement à cette réflexion.

\- Sinon, à part ça, tes amis te manquent pas ?

\- Si quand même… même si je ne leur ai pas dit où je déménageais.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils doivent se faire du souci.

\- Ça, c'est sûr. Rigola Stiles. Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus qu'ils débarquent ici parce qu'ils veulent faire leur maman poule avec moi.

\- T'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Si tu savais… Soupira Stiles. J'ai du brouiller les pistes pour être sûr qu'ils ne le fassent pas. J'espère vraiment qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée de vouloir me chercher parce que s'ils le font, ils risquent de se retrouver quelque part au Canada. Si un jour ils retrouvent ma trace, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau…

\- Ils sont rudement attachés à toi pour agir à ce point-là. Rigola Scott au détriment de Stiles qui fit la moue.

\- Ouais… Ils sont aussi cinglés que les jumeaux de Alice aux pays des merveilles et aussi sournois que les siamois de La Belle et le Clochard…

Scott le regardait en clignant des yeux tout en réfléchissant puis la lumière se fit.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as affaire à des jumeaux…

\- Malheureusement si et crois-moi, quand ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils sont terribles…

\- Mes condoléances alors s'ils te retrouvent. Ricana Scott. Pour tout te dire, je ne crois pas qu'ils te trouvent dans un coin comme ici.

\- J'espère…

C'est à ce moment-là que le Coach siffla fortement dans son sifflet pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde et pouvoir commencer les matchs.

Puis arriva le moment où l'équipe de Stiles devait affronter l'équipe de Derek. Aucun d'eux n'avait perdu leur match et ils devaient se départager. La partie commença et tout se dérouler pour le mieux. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Puis, à un moment, les rangs de l'équipe de Stiles furent décimés en un clin d'œil et il ne restait plus que celui-ci et Scott sur le terrain. Ils tinrent bon jusqu'à se retrouver à deux contre deux.

Derek s'énervait de voir la façon de jouer des deux en face de lui, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils bougeaient de telle manière qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour faire telle ou telle action. À cause de cette colère sourde, il faisait de moins en moins attention à son jeu et se retrouva seul face aux deux autres.

Voyant que Derek perdait la face, cela fit apparaître un sourire narquois et triomphant sur le visage de Stiles. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, tandis que Derek mettait plus de puissance dans ses frappes. C'est lors d'un tire puissant de celui-ci que Stiles lui renvoya presque aussitôt la balle, en la frappant du plat de la main. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cette réplique et se l'a pris en pleine figure. Elle retomba par terre et le coach siffla la fin du match et, par la même occasion, la fin du cours.

Stiles alla taper dans les mains de Scott, ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- On fait la paire ! Un vrai duo de choc ! T'as vu comment on l'a laminé ! Rigolait Stiles en allant vers les vestiaires avec les autres sans se préoccuper de celui qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Ouais, c'est rare que je peux jouer comme ça avec quelqu'un mais méfie-toi quand même… Certaines personnes pourraient te faire regretter tes paroles. Dit Scott en ayant capté le regard de Derek.

\- Alors, désolé pour les petites âmes sensibles mais mes paroles ont toujours été plus vite que ma pensée et ça ne changera jamais. De toute manière, qui m'en voudrait de faire redescendre ce frimeur un peu sur terre, hein ?

\- Le frimeur en question ?

\- Faudrait encore qu'il en ait le courage.

Ce que Stiles et Scott ne savait pas c'est que Derek les entendait et qu'il planifiait déjà sa revanche.

\- Au fait, Scott. On se remettra à deux pour le sport quand il faudra faire des équipes ?

\- Ouais. C'est vraiment sympa de jouer avec toi.

\- Cool !

Après s'être douchés et rhabillés, ils se quittèrent. Scott rentra chez lui et Stiles, faisant comme à son habitude, alla à la salle de musique. Après avoir joué pendant au moins trente minutes, il se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Avant qu'il puisse atteindre son casier, il se fit brusquement attirer dans une salle de classe vide, là où l'attendait Derek et sa clique. Stiles ne put retenir sa langue.

\- Mais c'est que les perdants ont mal pris qu'un petit nouveau les rétame en sport !

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Fait ton malin ! Là, t'es tout seul ! T'as plus ton pote pour te protéger !

\- Moi j'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger par contre vous…

Stiles sourit puis fixa Derek pour terminer sa phrase.

\- Vous êtes de vrais lopettes à pas savoir vous débrouiller tout seul.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un des amis de Derek profita pour essayer de lui donner un coup de poing mais Stiles l'esquiva avant de le pousser vers un autre. Ils s'étalèrent entre les tables. Ce fut le signal pour les autres. Ils commencèrent à s'en prendre à Stiles qui essayait de sont mieux d'esquiver les coups mais il se retrouva bien vite submerger et se retrouva à terre. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Derek ayant entendu quelqu'un venir s'était glissé derrière un des meubles de la salle de façon à ce qu'on ne le voit pas.

Celui qui avait ouvert la porte était Scott. Il était revenu sur ses pas, un mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas concernant le nouveau suite au regard de Derek. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait en entendant du bruit qu'il était passé devant la salle. Il aida Stiles à se débarrasser d'eux puis l'emmena à l'extérieur du collège.

\- Merci, mec. Dit Stiles, une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

\- De rien. Allez, viens. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner tout ça.

\- Non, non. Ça va aller ! Dit précipitamment Stiles.

\- Il faut te faire examiner pour voir si tu n'as pas une côte cassée.

\- C'est pas ça… Si je vais à l'hôpital, on va prévenir mon père et ça va tellement le stresser qu'il va quitter son travail.

\- Bah, c'est un peu normal que ton père s'inquiète non ?

\- En fait, on va se faire remarquer parce que s'il peut pas me voir tout de suite, il fera tout un cirque et fera valoir le titre de son travail pour passer et j'aime pas quand il fait ça…

\- Ma mère travaille à l'hôpital. Je peux lui demander de s'occuper de toi et de prévenir ton père après ?

\- Et elle va rien dire ta mère ? Parce que mon père va me faire un vrai interrogatoire après… et je préfère encore que ça se passe chez moi… loin de tous les regards.

\- Il est flic ton père pour que tu dis ça ? Rigola Scott.

\- Pire… C'est le Shérif de Beacon Hills…

Si Scott avait eu un quelconque liquide dans la bouche, il aurait tout recraché à ce moment-là. Il regarda Stiles avec de gros yeux.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Malheureusement pas… Dit-il en un soupire. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire remarquer en tant que fils du Shérif. On va encore me voir comme un fils à son papa. Beaucoup penseront que je vais les dénoncer pour leurs bêtises ou encore ne me feront pas confiance au cas où j'irai le répéter à mon paternel. S'ils savaient qu'avoir un père comme le mien, c'est pas forcément le voir et c'est forcément se retrouver tout seul chez soi la plupart du temps… Mais pourquoi je parle de tout ça moi… Pitié fais-moi arrêter de dire des conneries ! Dis-moi de me taire même si ça ne marchera pas !

Scott se mit à rire et tapota l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Mec, t'inquiète, je te comprends. Comme ma mère est infirmière, elle est pas souvent là non plus.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Je t'embrasserai bien mais je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais !

\- Ouais, t'as raison mais maintenant, allons voir ma mère. Elle va te soigner et fera en sorte de rien dire à ton père.

Ils allèrent à l'hôpital voir la mère de Scott. Ils durent raconter à celle-ci ce qui s'était passé et comme Scott l'avait promis, elle ne prévint pas le Shérif. Elle était en quelque sorte contente que son fils soit ami avec celui du Shérif. Comme Stiles n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, il dut aussi expliquer pour son hyperactivité. Il s'est avéré que Stiles n'avait rien de casser et n'avait que des contusions un peu partout. Heureusement pour lui, on arrivait au week-end et il pourrait se reposer et mettre de la crème sur ses coups pour les faire disparaître.

Quand son père rentra chez lui, ce fut pour découvrir un Stiles avec un bleu sur la pommette et une lèvre gonflé et fendue. Il lui demanda des explications où le jeune garçon resta assez évasif, faisant froncer les sourcils de son père de mécontentements. Quand il arriva au fait qu'il s'était en fin de compte fait un nouvel ami et qu'il s'appelait Scott, le Shérif en oublia son interrogatoire et fut content que son fils commence enfin à aimer sa nouvelle vie ici. D'ailleurs, il se fit la remarque d'aller remercier la mère de ce garçon pour avoir soigner Stiles.

* * *

Guest : (quelque soit ton nom ou surnom) on espère que notre blabla aura répondu à ta question ^^

Prochain chapitre : Sonate au clair de lune


	7. Chapitre 6 - Sonate au clair de lune

Petit rappel : Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire donc deux à la publier. Il est normal que vous trouviez deux mêmes histoires pour le fandom. Par contre, nous ne la publions que sur . Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est un plagiat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturés l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles et pour les autres, on vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres.

Note des auteurs : Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic. Pour les reviews des non-adhérents, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. Nous sommes contentes que cette histoire vous plaise. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'être intégrée à notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions à l'une ou à l'autre. Nous essayerons de vous répondre dès le chapitre suivant.

Petit message de Yuko-chan59 : Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre. Mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme avec celui-ci présent sur son disque dur. Le temps de récupérer les données et de trouver un autre ordinateur m'a pris un peu de temps. Pendant que j'écrivais une partie du chapitre, mon second ordinateur m'a également lâché… Après avoir récupéré, une seconde fois mes données, je n'ai plus eu de connexion internet pendant une semaine. Ensuite, chacune de notre côté, on a été un peu prise par nos études. Bien que nous soyons deux à écrire chaque chapitre, c'est moi qu'il l'ait au final et qui fait les publications. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette longue attente.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sonate au clair de Lune

Le week-end se passa tranquillement. Stiles en profita pour lire les livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. Ses hématomes le faisaient souffrir et il espérait qu'on ne le regarderait pas avec trop d'insistance le lundi, au vu de la marque qu'il avait sur la pommette et de sa lèvre fendue. De toute manière, il allait faire comme à son habitude. Son père l'avait aidé à passer de la crème sur ses bleus tout en lui donnant encore une fois des conseils d'auto-défense.

Le lundi arriva et il se rendit au collège comme si de rien n'était. L'arrivée de Laura fut aussi intempestive que les fois précédentes.

\- Salut Stiles ! Dit-elle en se laissant tombée sur lui.

Celui-ci étouffa un léger gémissant qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles lupines de la demoiselle.

\- Hé, ça va ? Dit-elle en le faisant pivoter pour l'avoir face à elle.

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas. C'est pas grand-chose.

Elle commença à froncer les sourcils en passant ses doigts sur sa pommette meurtrie.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? Dit-elle d'une voix dure qui le surprit.

\- C'est rien. T'en fais pas. J'ai déjà eu pire.

\- Stiles… Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça… Je vais lui faire regretter de s'en prendre à un de mes amis en l'étripant !

Stiles frissonna, n'étant pas très adepte de l'éviscération, et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur le bras de Laura.

\- Laura… Je t'assure que c'est rien. C'est pas grand-chose. Tu ne vas pas quand même leurs donner de l'importance alors que ce ne sont que des moins que rien ? Ils seraient bien trop contents que tu t'occupe d'eux. Laisse tomber, d'accord ?

\- Quoi ! En plus, ils étaient plusieurs ! Tu vas voir si je les retrouve !

Stiles rit légèrement, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille sur lui.

\- Tu sais que grâce à ça, je me suis fait un ami ?

\- Ah bon ? Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Scott. Il m'a aidé et n'a pas démordu pour m'amener à l'hôpital, même si je ne voulais pas. Sa mère y travaille et elle m'a examiné pour voir si tout aller bien.

\- Il faudra que j'aille le remercier de t'avoir aidé. Dit-elle, l'allusion d'une morsure la faisant légèrement rire. Bon ! C'est pas tout mais moi, je vais en cours. On se rejoint à midi comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Sourit Stiles en voyant que la bonne humeur de Laura était revenue.

\- À tout à l'heure. Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle était plus loin dans le couloir.

Stiles prit ses affaires et alla jusqu'à sa salle de cours. En chemin, il croisa Scott et ils purent remarquer qu'ils avaient la plupart des cours ensemble, ce qui les fit sourire. Par contre, là où il avait cours de langue ancienne, Scott avait sport. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant d'entrer en classe. Stiles passa à côté de la table de Derek qui remarqua, à ce moment-là, que le brun avait l'odeur de sa sœur. Il se renfrogna d'autant plus en entendant celui-ci parler d'elle avec l'autre à la mâchoire en coin.

\- Cette fille ! Je te jure, c'est un démon et un ange à la fois ! Mais elle est fantastique ! Elle vient en aide à tout le monde et puis elle adore les créatures fantastiques. Enfin, elle s'y intéresse autant que moi. Mais j'y pense, je crois que je ne te l'aie pas dit en plus. J'adore les créatures fantastiques surtout les loups-garous mais ce n'est pas notre sujet principal. Revenons à Laura !

\- Stiles. Le jeune homme rigola. Calme-toi.

Le jeune hyperactif essaya de reprendre constance.

\- Bref ! Il faut que tu la rencontres ! Hoooooooo ! Je ne t'aie pas dit non plus ! Elle a une petite sœur du nom de Cora et un petit frère du nom de Derek. Derek a notre âge et Cora est plus jeune !

\- Tu les as déjà rencontrés ?

\- Pour Cora oui. Derek est dans notre classe. Il montra du doigt la table du jeune homme. C'est lui là. Derek-je-suis-le-mec-le-plus-populaire-et-bad-boy-du-lycée-doublé-d'une-arrongance-et-d'une-débilité-plus-grande-que-la-terre Hale !

\- Stiles ! Le jeune homme rigola au surnom qu'avait donné son ami à l'autre garçon. Que t'a-t-il fait pour ne pas l'aimer ?

\- Il est arrogant et stupide, c'est tout... Mais bref, arrêtons de parler de lui !

Scott sourit doucement.

\- Si tu veux durant la semaine, je pourrai la rencontrer ?

\- OUIIIIII !

Tout le monde se retourna au cri du jeune homme. Celui-ci, embarrassé, se fit le plus petit possible.

\- Bon, Stiles. Le cours va commencer. On va s'assoir ?

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure peut-être !

Ils s'assirent chacun de leur côté, Scott rejoignant deux de ses amis. L'un à l'air arrogant et l'autre était assez mignon avec, semble-t-il, des origines hawaiiennes. Le professeur arriva et le cours commença.

L'attention de Stiles fut vite détournée et son regard se porta sur ce qu'il y avait dehors. Ce qui était bien pour lui, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'à écouter le professeur pour avoir de bons résultats scolaires. Il avait une très bonne mémoire auditive, en plus de la mémoire visuelle. Il retenait bien tout ce qu'il entendait et tout ce qu'il voyait. Son trouble déficitaire de l'attention avec hyperactivité faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à fixer longtemps son attention sur le cours pour le plus grand désaroi de ses professeurs. Pour le moment, il avait réussi à ne pas se faire coller par l'un d'eux à cause de ça. Malgré sa facilité à retenir ses cours, il ne faisait rien pour être premier de classe, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Pendant qu'il regardait à l'extérieur, Derek lui jetait furtivement plusieurs coups d'œil mauvais. N'avait-il pas eu son compte vendredi soir ? N'avait-il pas compris de ne pas s'approcher de ses sœurs ? En voulait-il encore pour qu'il comprenne de ne pas s'approcher d'elles ? À peine arrivé qu'il avait déjà l'odeur de Laura sur lui. Il retint un grognement pour rester discret.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula ainsi jusqu'au déjeuner. Stiles alla directement au réfectoire sachant que Laura viendrait le rejoindre et que, peut-être, Cora serait avec elle. Il se prit à manger et alla s'installer à une table pour commencer son repas. Il s'avait que Laura arriverait un peu plus tard et ne se formaliserait pas qu'il ait commencé sans elle.

Derek fit, comme à son habitude, le frimeur pour attirer l'attention. Laura arriva sur ses entrefaites et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant faire son petit frère. Elle se servit et alla rejoindre Stiles qui regardait par la fenêtre et ne la vit pas arriver. Derek finit par se prendre à manger et observer ce que faisait sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Quand il remarqua qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table du nouveau, il serra les dents.

Laura profita de l'inattention de Stiles pour poser son plateau repas, pas trop près de lui pour rester discrète et s'installa derrière lui en tournant la chaise face à son dos et l'enlaça. À ce contact, il sursauta ce qui fit rire Laura.

\- Laura ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On m'a dit que les câlins étaient le meilleur remède contre la douleur et me dit pas que t'as pas mal ça serait me mentir !

\- Mais… Tout le monde nous regarde… J'aime pas être le centre de l'attention.

\- T'occupe pas d'eux ! Dit-elle en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stiles. Mais c'est que t'es bien foutu là-dessous ! Pourquoi tu te caches sous tous ses vêtements ?

\- Laura… Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je suis pas un frimeur comme certaines personnes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et même si tes câlins me font un bien fou et que j'ai moins mal, bien que je sache pas comment ça se fait, tu pourrais enlever tes mains de sous mon t-shirt.

Elle eut un petit rire à ces mots mais surtout en ayant entendu son frère grogner à la réflexion de Stiles. Ça l'amusait comme une folle de voir que son petit frère était attentif à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou faire. Il ne remarquait même pas ce qui était évident pour elle et leur petite sœur Cora. Mais elle voulait qu'il le découvre de lui-même pour qu'il ne rejette pas ce qu'il en était si elle venait à lui dire. Elle remonta un peu plus ses mains sur son ventre et remarqua des irrégularités sur sa peau mais surtout que Stiles s'était tendu à son toucher.

\- Stiles ?

\- C'est rien. C'était juste un accident…

\- Mais…

\- Tu peux retirer tes mains, s'il te plaît ? La coupa-t-il.

Elle le fit à contrecœur, voulant le soulager encore un peu et bien qu'elle ait senti le mensonge de Stiles au sujet de « l'accident ». Même Derek avait tourné la tête vers eux. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien cacher Stiles pour être aussi mal à l'aise, surtout avec ce qu'elle avait senti sous ses doigts. Ça ne pouvait pas être un simple accident qui avait causé ça mais ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. Un coup d'œil à son frère lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait perçu le mensonge et le mal-être de Stiles.

Elle s'installa ensuite à côté de lui et tira son plateau vers elle. Ils reprirent les éternelles conversations sur les êtres surnaturels, sujet où il y avait toujours quelques choses à dire et qui passionnait Stiles. Ils firent comme si de rien, tout en mangeant tranquillement. Ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

Derek suivit Stiles dans l'intention de découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher le nouveau. C'est ainsi qu'il le pista discrètement durant toute l'après-midi sans rien trouvé de concluant, à part qu'il agissait parfois bizarrement.

À la fin des cours, il le perdit de vue et attendit qu'il y ait un peu moins de monde pour le pister à l'odeur. C'est ainsi qu'il partit dans le dédale des couloirs du collège pour finir devant la salle de musique où il entendit le son du piano et cela le fit frissonner. Même sa sœur Laura qui en jouait parfois ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui ou celle qui jouait en ce moment. Il se mit de façon à pouvoir voir à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte sans être vu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement quand il vit le nouveau concentrer sur la mélodie et qu'il jouait sans avoir de partitions devant les yeux. Il était tellement subjugué par la vision de Stiles jouant au piano et à l'écouter qu'il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un approchait.

\- Sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven, si ça t'intéresse de savoir ce qu'est cette mélodie.

Derek fit brusquement volteface pour voir qui venait de le surprendre sans qu'il n'avait rien remarqué et fronça les sourcils sans répondre. Il se trouvait face à une fille qu'il trouvait un brin arrogante. Elle était plus petite que lui bien qu'elle soit apparemment du même âge, brune avec un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Pour lui, elle était banale. Il se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna.

Elle ne fit pas plus cas de lui et entra dans la salle de musique. Quand Stiles eut finit de jouer, elle applaudit ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu dois être Stiles, je présume. Moi, c'est Paige et je fais également partie de la classe de musique.

\- Ouais, c'est bien moi mais… comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Ceux de la classe de musique ne parlent que de toi et comme j'étais absente ces deux dernières semaines, c'est normal que tu ne m'es pas encore croisée.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres de la classe parlent autant de moi, je ne suis pas un virtuose non plus.

\- Ne soit pas si modeste, je viens de t'entendre jouer et je sais reconnaître quand je suis en face de quelqu'un de talentueux.

\- Et toi ? Tu joues de quel instrument ? Demanda Stiles quelque peu gêné du compliment que venait lui faire la jeune fille.

\- Je joue du violoncelle. D'ailleurs, j'étais venue ici pour travailler avec mon instrument puisque ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu jouer.

\- Si ça te dérange pas, je peux t'écouter jouer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Après tout, je t'ai bien écouté jouer. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle sortit de son sac ses partitions qu'elle posa sur un pupitre puis sortit son instrument de son étui, ajusta le pied de l'instrument pour qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur et fit quelques gammes pour s'échauffer. Stiles s'était levé pour regarder ce qu'elle allait jouer.

\- Sonate pour violoncelle opus 69 n°3 en la majeur de Beethoven.

\- C'est ce que je dois préparer pour le prochain cours.

\- J'ai déjà accompagné quelqu'un au piano pour ça. Dit Stiles en avisant la partie pour piano en dessous de la voix du violoncelle. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ?

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire. Derek était revenu voir et écouter ce qu'il se passait malgré lui.

\- Au moins, ça nous fera une occasion de jouer ensemble.

\- Mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Paige cligna des yeux étonnée et perplexe par ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaînait déjà.

\- Je veux qu'on joue un autre morceau, comme ça, sans partition, après qu'on ait vu ta partition de cours.

\- Ok, ça marche. Mais je te préviens que je ne suis pas très forte en improvisation. Dit-elle avec un léger rire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'en sortir. Tu ne peux que bien t'en sortir avec ce que j'ai en tête. C'est tellement connu que ce serait un blasphème si tu ne connais pas cette musique. Et crois-moi, si tu ne connais pas, je ferais en sortes que tu connaisses. C'est pas tolérable de te laisser dans l'ignorance d'une telle musique.

Le rire de Paige le fit se stopper dans son flux de paroles et ça le fit légèrement rougir en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Désolé, je suis TDAH et parfois, il m'arrive de m'emporter comme ça et ça serait cool dans ces moments-là que tu m'interpelles pour que j'arrête mon monologue.

\- TDAH ?

\- Trouble Déficitaire de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité. Je n'ai trouvé que la musique pour le moment pour me faire tenir en place.

\- Ça doit pas facile tous les jours.

\- C'est surtout pour les autres que c'est pas facile. Moi, je ne me rends pas compte quand je deviens agaçant.

\- Tant que ça va pour tes parents, tu ne devrais pas t'occuper du reste.

\- Ouais… Bon et si on s'y mettait.

Derek enregistrait toutes les informations susceptibles de lui servir. Il fronça les sourcils en ressentant la tristesse émanant de Stiles à la mention de ses parents. Il le regarda s'asseoir devant le piano et la concentration de celui-ci fut immédiate. On pouvait voir son sérieux sur son visage et il regarda vers Paige qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle commença à faire glisser son archer sur les cordes de son violoncelle et le piano suivit. Ils jouèrent comme ça pendant un moment.

Une fois le morceau finit et après quelques retours sur les passages difficiles, Stiles se leva et s'étira comme un chat.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non, ça va. En fin de compte, c'est agréable de jouer avec toi. Tu n'essaye pas de t'imposer et tu es attentif à ma façon de jouer.

\- C'est une sonate pour violoncelle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'imposerai.

\- Certains le font. Dit-elle pensive puis ajouta un peu hésitante. Tu voudrais m'accompagner au piano pour mes morceaux… pendant les cours ?

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème !

Pendant qu'elle rangeait ses partitions, Stiles se réinstalla au piano avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon ! Si on se mettait à faire notre duo !

\- Et que veux-tu jouer ?

\- J'ai choisi quelque chose de moderne, quelque chose que tu te dois de connaître. Dit-il son sourire s'élargissant. A Thousand Years de Christina Perri.

\- Ça marche. Rit-elle. Et oui, je connais cette chanson.

\- Alors, c'est parti !

Stiles commença à faire aller ses mains sur le piano, invitant Paige à le rejoindre avec son violoncelle. Elle était tellement à l'aise avec lui qu'elle réussit sans mal à improviser et malgré plusieurs fausses notes, car elle n'était pas habituée à jouer ainsi, elle continua de faire vibrer son instrument. C'est alors qu'il se mit à chanter tout en la regardant, ayant toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres. Paige, libérée de partitions, se laissa prendre au jeu et se mit, elle aussi, à chanter en le regardant, ayant le même sourire.

De son côté, tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé pour Derek. Son cerveau fourmillait de pensées. Qui pouvait bien être cette fille ? Qui est-ce qui lui avait appris à jouer aussi bien du piano ? Il aurait aimé être à la place de la demoiselle pour pouvoir écouter cette magnifique mélodie sans devoir se cacher. C'était lui qui devrait être là.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser comme ça ? Tout ce qu'il viendra de lui envers ce jeune homme, c'était son mépris et sa moquerie. Tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était qu'il se serve de lui pour s'amuser. Il allait lui en faire baver foi de Derek.

Il se retourna, ricana légèrement et se mit à parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le casier du jeune Stilinski. Arrivé devant, il laissa sortir ses griffes et, d'un geste rapide, entailla le métal de la porte. Il rangea ses ongles et s'en alla content de lui.

Mais sans le savoir, au lieu d'enclencher une guerre entre le gringalet et sa bande, il venait juste de faire un pas de plus vers Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

Guest : on est contente que notre histoire t'es plu ^^

Drayy : Que veux-tu ? C'est Derek XD. On espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras à nous lire et encore merci de nous faire part de tes impressions ^^

Prochain chapitre : Jamais un sans quatre


	8. Chapitre 7 - Jamais un sans quatre

Petit mot des auteurs :

Nous voulons vous faire un petit rappel tout simple pour certaines personnes. En effet, nous n'indiquons jamais quand nous publierons le chapitre suivant pour de simples raisons. Nous n'habitons pas la même région et nous communiquons via Skype pour faire notre fiction. On a nos propres vies chacune de notre côté, ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas se contacter tous les jours. Entre les études scolaires de l'une et les cours par correspondance de l'autre, on est déjà bien prise par ça sans compter les aléas de la vie encore en plus. Et oui, Yuko-chan a eu un décès dans sa famille récemment et n'a pas eu envie d'écrire sur le coup et ambroisine a eu une flopée d'examen. Il nous a bien fallu un mois pour retrouver l'envie d'écrire. Donc, on apprécie bien qu'on nous envoie des messages pour savoir quand on va publier la suite, franchement, ça nous fait hyper plaisir mais nous le redemander encore et encore tous les 4 jours... là, ça en devient franchement agaçant. Nous ne voulons citer personne de toute manière, la ou les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront. Donc ce petit message est là pour vous rassurer. Nous n'allons pas abandonner notre fiction mais nous publierons à notre rythme sans indication de date de publication en espérant que vous continuerez à nous lire. On voit remercie d'ailleurs de la patience que vous avez à attendre indéfiniment la prochaine publication et de continuer à suivre notre fiction. On vous adore ^^

Petit rappel : Nous vous rappelons que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire donc deux à la publier. Il est normal que vous trouviez deux mêmes histoires pour le fandom. Par contre, nous ne la publions que sur . Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, c'est un plagiat.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas sauf les OC qui sortent de notre imaginaire sans dénaturés l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Pairing : Derek/Stiles et pour les autres, on vous laisse le découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture des chapitres.

Note des auteurs : Cette fanfiction n'est pas une deathfic. Pour les reviews des non-adhérents, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre. Nous sommes contentes que cette histoire vous plaise. Toute idée est la bienvenue et est susceptible d'être intégrée à notre fiction. N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions à l'une ou à l'autre. Nous essayerons de vous répondre dès le chapitre suivant.

On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ^^  
Bonne lecture.

PS ambroisine : Désolée de ce retard énorme ! Mais entre examens, vacances, rentrée et maladies, j'ai eu de quoi faire et surtout ! haaaaaaan surtout ! Je suis extrêmement fan d'Aventure, la série RPG de la chaine Bazar du Grenier avec (sexy) Bob, Fred et Seb du Grenier (haaaan mes dieux), Krayne (haaaaaaaaan mon doudou !) et (sexy bis) Mayhar et j'ai un projet de faire une fanfiction dessus donc oui j'suis dans la merde en plus des fan-art sur Aventures xD bon j'vous laisse lire !

PS Yuko-chan : Désolée de pas savoir la recadrer correctement *prends un bouclier pour se protéger des coups de ambroisine* et de ne pas pouvoir être près d'elle pour l'épauler correctement dans sa folie *construit rapidement un mur pour se protéger de la furie* et oui ambroisine-chan ne sait pas se contenir quand elle est en fasse de ses idoles (alors imaginer l'état qu'elle est avec Derek et Stiles XD) moi pour le moment je ne me laisse pas distraire par mes autres écrits… c'est les écrits des autres qui attirent mon regard XD allez bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Jamais un sans quatre

Stiles arriva au collège le lendemain son moral étant au beau fixe. Il s'était fait une nouvelle amie qui aimait autant la musique que lui. Il ne faisait pas attention aux quelques regards qu'on lui jetait sur son passage. C'est en arrivant à son casier qu'une montée d'angoisse le submergea. Il avait raison ! Ce foutu collège voulait sa mort et avait bien pactisé avec les wendigo !

En effet, là, sur son casier, une lacération partant du haut à droite vers le bas à gauche faisait voir ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sa main droite se crispa sur son T-shirt au niveau de son ventre et sa respiration se fit un peu plus rapide. Il sentait venir la crise d'angoisse mais ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de l'objet de son stress.

Au moment où il pensait qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour, une voix le fit s'ancrer dans la réalité. Il réussit à s'arracher de la contemplation de son casier pour regarder la personne qui l'avait apostrophé. C'était Paige. Il voulait la rassurer par un sourire en voyant son inquiétude mais il ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Stiles ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

\- C'est rien… ça va passer.

\- Je crois que tu devrais t'allonger un peu. Allez, viens. Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie et si tu n'es pas là tout à l'heure en cours de musique, je dirais au professeur que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

\- D'accord... Soupira-t-il.

Tout en parlant, elle avait glissé sa main sur son dos et l'entrainait avec elle sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance. Ils ne firent pas grand cas de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et ne virent pas qu'une personne en particulier les observer.

Derek était arrivé assez tôt pour pouvoir se trouver un emplacement où il pourrait voir le nouveau et sa réaction quant à la découverte de son casier. Il trouva le bon emplacement sans pour autant qu'on le remarque. Il attendit patiemment l'arrivée de celui qui osait lui tenir tête. Il le vit enfin arriver et sur le coup, ne fut pas déçu de sa réaction en le voyant bloquer devant son casier. Bien vite, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rythme cardiaque augmente à ce point et que son souffle s'accélère. C'est alors que l'odeur de la peur lui sauta à la figure le faisant écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

Pourquoi un simple humain aurait-il autant peur d'une simple entaille dans le métal ? Quelqu'un de normal aurait dû râler et chercher à savoir qui avait fait ça. Pourquoi lui n'en faisait-il pas autant? C'est alors que lui revient en mémoire le soir de son premier jour dans l'établissement. Il commença à se rapprocher de lui mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit interpeler le brun. Il se stoppa dans son mouvement et serra les dents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il serra les poings quand il l'entendit se proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie et qu'elle se proposait de prévenir le professeur de musique s'il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux.

Il le vit la suivre en se laissant mener. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du couple qui s'éloigner dans le couloir sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Il était tellement concentré sur eux qu'il n'entendit pas sa sœur arrivait.

\- Alors petit frère ? Tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais prévu ?

Il se mit à grogner à la réflexion de sa sœur. Il partit en la bousculant au passage, la mine renfrognée. Laura eut un petit rire narquois en le regardant partir. Elle regarda ensuite dans la direction dans laquelle était partit Stiles. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction. Elle avait bien des doutes mais aucune preuve pour étayer ce qu'elle supposait. Mais si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai alors elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter au sujet de Stiles.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Paige laissa Stiles aux mains de l'infirmier avant d'aller en cours. Il installa le jeune homme sur un des lits pour qu'il puisse se reposer au moins pendant la première heure de cours. Pendant cette heure, Stiles s'efforça à se raisonner. Il ne devait pas retomber dans ses délires et se reprendre. Même si les jumeaux n'étaient plus avec lui, il ne devait pas se laisser aller comme il venait de le faire.

Avant le début de la deuxième heure, il sortit de l'infirmerie pour retourner devant son casier. Il resta un moment devant à regarder la griffure qui lacérait la porte de celui-ci. Il finit par passer ses doigts dessus et frissonna quand il laissa courir son imagination. Il prit ses affaires et rejoignit la salle de son prochain cours au moment où la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la première heure retentit.

Il arriva bien en avance et s'assit au milieu de la salle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en espérant juste que cette journée se finisse le plus rapidement possible et aller se terrer dans son lit. Ce fut un mouvement à sa gauche qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Scott lui fit son plus grand et son plus beau sourire de travers. Il ne put lui répondre aussi que par un sourire mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler. Le professeur était déjà arrivé et commença à faire l'appel.

L'heure fut longue mais elle permit à Stiles de réfléchir aux différentes possibilités des êtres surnaturels qui auraient pu faire ça. L'hypothèse du loup-garou le faisait saliver avec tellement d'envie. Il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir les croiser et de devenir amis. La sonnerie le ramena à la réalité et il rangea ses affaires en vitesse pour sortir de la salle. Il rumina sur le fait que le prochain cours se déroulait à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il sentit un bras venir s'enrouler sur ses épaules et en levant la tête vers l'intrus, il reconnut Scott qui était tout sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- On a encore 15 minutes avant le prochain cours !

\- Oui et ?

\- Je vais te présenter mes amis !

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas les déranger ?

\- Mais non, ils sont même pressés de te connaître !

\- Ha...

Il se laissa tirer par son ami jusqu'à une des tables à l'extérieur. Il faisait chaud et le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages blancs. Il respira un bon coup et avisa les trois jeunes gens assis. Il percuta le bras de Scott qui venait de s'arrêter soudainement devant lui. Stiles se frotta doucement le nez, le jeune garçon avait toujours son sourire sur le visage.

\- Les amis, je vous présente Stiles Stilinski. C'est le nouveau que je vous aie parlé et malheureusement, il s'est déjà mis Derek Hale à dos.

\- Hé ! Ça va pas de donner le mauvais point de mon arrivée fulgurante ici ! C'est pas ma faute si ce mec est un idiot qui ne peut pas me carrer ! Au moins, ses deux sœurs sont sympas comparé à lui ! Bon, je vais faire ma présentation vu que tu t'y prends comme un manche ! Donc… Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski ! J'ai évidemment 13 ans comme vous ! J'aime le lacrosse, les créatures fantastiques, les énigmes, lire et surtout le sarcasme !

\- Quand tu dis Stilinski, c'est bien Stilinski comme le nouveau Shérif ? Demanda la seule fille du groupe ?

\- Je voulais pas vraiment en parler parce que je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis quelqu'un qui suit à la lettre toutes les règles ou encore que je suis un délinquant qui fait tout pour faire honte à son père et qui est irrespectueux de son environnement j'aurai voulu éviter que vous me voyez comme le fils du shérif et de me voir plutôt comme Stiles le nouveau arrivant qui ne sait pas se taire et s'il vous plaît arrêtez-moi dans mes monologues sans fin c'est à cause de mon hyperactivité et dès que je suis un peu nerveux c'est un peu dur de m'arrêter tout seul enfin vous voyez le truc ouais c'est bon je me tais je me tais…

Stiles venait encore de faire un de ses longs monologues où il ne prenait pas le temps de respirer et que les gens se demandaient comment il pouvait avoir un telle débit de paroles. Ils avaient bien tous remarqué la petite grimace qu'on l'avait associé à son père et ne firent pas plus de cas que ça. De toute manière, ça allait finir par le savoir qu'il était le fils du shérif alors autant le laisser tranquille avec ça.

\- Et bien… T'avais raison Scott. On va pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Il parle beaucoup ! Répondit l'un des deux garçons.

Les cinq jeunes gens rigolèrent de bon cœur à la remarque. Ça eut le don de détendre notre hyperactif.

\- Bon, Stiles ! Je te présente mes trois meilleurs amis ! Danny Mahealani, le hawaiien à la peau mate. Lydia Martin, notre belle rousse et son petit ami, Jackson Whittemore, le p'tit blond. D'ailleurs, il est un peu grognon et antipathique mais pas méchant.

\- Hé ! Cria le jeune garçon. Je suis ami avec toi donc évite ce genre de remarque !

\- C'est parce que je suis ami avec toi que je peux me permettre ce genre de remarque !

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent de se bouffer le nez sous le rire claire de la jeune fille, les pouffements du jeune hawaiien et les esclaffements de Stiles. Ils se retournèrent vers l'hyperactif d'un geste vif et le fusillèrent du regard. Celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules avec désinvolture et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Leur bonne humeur allait de bon train et ils parlèrent le temps de la pause. Ils décidèrent même que le soir venu, ils se feraient un bowling ensemble pour apprendre mieux se connaître. Cela ne manqua pas de tomber dans l'oreille de notre cher loup-garou qui ragea dans son fort intérieur. Comment ce môme pouvait-il envisager de se faire des amis alors qu'il n'était rien !

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur récemment acquise. Même le professeur Harris lui ficha la paix. Ce soir, il sortait avec ses nouveaux amis enfin, il espérait que tout se passerait bien… parce que lui et sa malchance…

Quand la dernière sonnerie de la journée se fit entendre, Stiles se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de cours pour attendre ses camarades devant le collège. Il prévint son père par téléphone qu'il sortait avec des amis après les cours et qu'il tâcherait de rentrer avant 19h. Son père, comme à son habitude, voulu savoir avec qui il sortait et dû donner les noms de ses amis. Il fut soulager de savoir que son fils ne traînait pas avec des voyous même s'il ne lui dit rien par rapport à ça au téléphone. D'ailleurs, ses amis ne se formalisèrent pas de la demande du shérif. Quand cela fut fait, il se fit happer par une grosse masse qui lui fit un câlin.

\- T'es parti super vite d'y moi !

\- J'suis pas un grand fan des foules et puis, comme ça, je suis le premier arrivé !

\- Crétin, rigola doucement Jackson qui reçut une petite tape de la part de sa petite amie. Aie ! Mais ça fait mal ça !

\- Tu n'avais pas à être méchant avec Stiles !

\- Mais mais mais… c'était qu'une petite vanne !

\- T'inquiète pas mec. C'est pas grave, rigola Stiles à la vue du couple en train de se disputer.

Il sentit un bras venir s'enrouler sur ses épaules et tourna la tête pour remarquer que c'était Danny.

\- Hé !

\- Re ! Allez, on se met en route !

\- OUI ! S'exclama Stiles en sautant partout !

Les cinq adolescents se mirent en route pour le bowling, sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient suivis.

Arrivée sur place, ils choisirent une piste et se préparèrent à jouer. Au même moment, Derek, de son côté, se cacha de la vue des autres pour pouvoir les espionner en toute tranquillité. Durant toute la soirée, la piste la plus animée et la plus joyeuse fut la leur. Entre les piques entre Stiles, Scott et Jackson, les élucubrations de l'hyperactif et les discussions animées entre Danny, Lydia et Stiles, on pouvait sérieusement dire qu'entre Stiles et les amis de Scott le courant était vite passé. Ils s'amusèrent bien tous les quatre. Scott envoyait systématiquement sa boule dans les gouttières et n'arrivait jamais à marquer. De son côté, Stiles se défendait pas mal. Il réussissait de temps en temps des strike mais, entre les trois autres, le score était très serré. Finalement, ce fut Danny qui gagna la partie avec un score de 296. Il avait explosé tout le monde et de loin. Ce qui fit fortement jalouser Scott et Jackson et fit rirent nos deux génies.

De son côté, Derek rageait énormément. Ce petit con s'amusait alors qui le lui avait interdit. Il se faisait des amis alors qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien ! Il allait lui faire payer très chère !

Quand le père de Stiles l'appela pour rentrer, ce fut le moment idéal pour Derek. Les cinq nouveaux amis se séparèrent devant le bowling, en se promettant de refaire ce genre de soirée.

Le jeune garçon s'avança prudemment dans la nuit qui tombait. Il était déjà tard et il devait se dépêcher de rentrer au plus vite. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il était sûr que son père lui collerait tous ses collègues pour le retrouver. Il soupira doucement et secoua sa tête tout en rigolant légèrement, son père en serait totalement capable.

Il se maudit quelque peu. Il avait complètement oublié ses écouteurs dans son casier et il n'avait aucune occupation pour l'aider à raccourcir le trajet.

Derek jubilait devant la légère angoisse du jeune homme. Il allait bien s'amuser à lui faire peur ! Quand le jeune hyperactif tourna dans une rue un peu plus sombre, il fit grincer au sol ses ongles. À ce son, Stiles sursauta et sa peur prit le pas sur son angoisse. Son pas s'accéléra. Le jeune loup s'émerveilla à cette vue et il se mit à grogner assez fort pour que le jeune homme l'entende mais assez faiblement pour ne pas ameuter le quartier en entier. Le garçon se mit à courir pris par la peur.

Arrivée chez lui, il se laissa tomber contre la porte d'entrée essoufflé d'avoir autant couru. Son père passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui p'pa ! Je voulais juste me dépêcher de rentrer !

\- Tu t'es bien amusé avec tes amis ?

Le jeune homme se leva et se mit à l'aise, laissant sa veste et son sac dans l'entrée, pour rejoindre son père dans le salon et lui raconta sa journée. Il voulait oublier la frayeur qu'il avait eut plus tôt et ça marchait assez bien. Au moment où il alla se coucher, ses craintes revinrent en force, le laissant dans un état de semi crise.

Derek se délecta de la souffrance de l'hyperactif. Cela lui apprendra à essayer de faire le malin avec lui !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Contentes que ça te plaise. Tu as tout à fait raison et on espère que la suite te plaira. Par contre, nous ne dirons rien de comment on va faire tourner les choses et on te laissera le découvrir en lisant la suite. En tout cas, tu as un très bon esprit de déduction.

prochain chapitre : Crise évitée et révélations


End file.
